Oak Academy High
by nessa3456
Summary: CS&OR When May first meets the new kid, Drew for the time, she thought he was hot. Until, she found out what he actually was like; a jerk. But what happens when he starts falling for her? Now that Gary can't play basketball due to his bad academics, his teacher found him a tutor, Leaf Green. What will happen when she starts falling for him? How will turn their world upside down?R
1. Say What?

**hey guys! I am here with a new story! and hopefully, you guys will enjoy this story! and thank you for checking this story out! haha! **

**disclaimer - i do not own pokemon**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Say What?**

**Normal POV **

Students at Oak Academy High were already in their first block of class. Like every high school, there were cliques everywhere. The nerds, geeks, jocks, cheerleaders, musician, and etcs.

Most of the students were paying attention to their teacher and others were daydreaming away. A very popular, hot, beautiful brunette cheerleader, May Maple was doodling away in English class. She hated this class with a burning passion, and paid no attention to the teacher or any of her surroundings since she had no friends in this class.

Until, she a saw new kid entering the room. He was tall, and he seemed pretty fit. He had odd hair colour, it was like grass growing on top of his head. May observed this new guy, and overall, she rated him as hot, in her surprise.

Her teacher, Mr. Sydon, who was old, and had beer belly made him introduce himself.

The green hair teenage boy flickered a flock of his bangs, "I'm Drew. Nice to meet you guys." he presented, and then smirked. Most of the girls swoon over his good looks, including May Maple.

My. Sydon sent him to a seat beside May, and she exclaimed silently in her mind. The teacher told them to discuss the lesson to the person beside them. She turned to Drew with a smile, "May Maple." she said to him.

He arched an eyebrow and observed her outfit, "Cheerleader eh? What, do you all you cheerleaders wear your outfit everyday?" he asked in distaste. Drew was surprised to see that her skirt wasn't too short for her. At his old school, it was known for cheerleaders to be sluts. They thought they owned school, and wore them each single day.

The brunette was taken back by his rude replied, "No." she answered, "We only wear them when it's a game day or cheer day."

"Oh like, cheering on for the sports team?" he responded amusingly. He could tell that she was getting frustrated by him, and it was entertaining him.

"Yes." she gritted through her teeth, she wished she never even talked to this guy, "And the cheerleaders have competitions too, you know." she informed him.

The bell rang, and he got up from his desk, "Whatever, June." he said as he left the classroom. By now, May was furious, "IT'S MAY!" she shouted, as she stuffed her belongings her bag.

One of the biggest playboy, but the star player of the basketball team, was bored in Math class. It wasn't his most fond subject, and he never went to this class. He always skipped, but for once, he was here.

"Gary Oak," called his teacher, Ms. Hankins, "may I see you for a minute?"

The auburn hair teen sighed and walked towards her, "Yeah?" he asked in an uninterested voice.

"You do know that you are failing in my class and it's been only a quarter in the semester." she spoke in a stern voice.

"So? What about it?" Gary replied, he honestly didn't care if he did. He already knew the basics of math, why keep learning it if he wasn't going to be a math teacher?

"So, that means, as long as you're not passing, you aren't allowed to play basketball." Ms. Hankins told firmly, "You need to pass, it's your junior year! You need this subject to graduate."

Gary was shocked to be hearing this, he wasn't allowed to play basketball until he was passing this stupid class. He was beyond pissed at the teacher, "You can't do that!" he exclaimed, "This team needs me. They won't win without me."

Ms. Hankins smirked, "Well I can do this. I've already talked to your coach, and he agrees with me. If you really want to play, then get to class on time and do the work." she pointed to the tall pile of assignments on her desk.

He gasped at what he needed to do, to play basketball. There was at least ten thick booklets, and some notes. I can do this, he thought, I can do this over the weekend, and play again.

"Don't forget, you have some missed tests to do as well. So I'd like to see you next week during lunch to do them." she said, "Oh, and I forgot to tell you this, but I have a feeling you're just going to shrug this off, so I found an formidable tutor for you."

"Leaf, sweetie! Come here." Ms. Hankins commanded. He saw a long hair brunette getting up from her seat, and making her way towards them. When Gary saw her up close, he realized how average looking she is. She looked so boring, and uninteresting.

"Yeah?" she asked, looking at the two of them.

"This was the guy I was talking about it. He has a ten percent in this class, and I'm afraid that he won't get any of the assignments, so would you be willing to give up your lunch time to help him?" she asked.

Gary let out a heavy sigh, "Ms. Hankins, thanks for finding me a tutor, but I don't think I need one. I can do this on my own." he told her, without even looking at the girl beside him.

"You should just leave him be. I got better things to do anyways." she agreed with Gary.

Ms. Hankins glared at Gary, "I looked into your previous grades for math and you only passed by five percent. It seems this is one of your weaker points in school and the faster you get this, the faster you are able to play basketball. I will make sure your coach won't let you play."

Gary was getting annoyed by the teacher, "Fine, I'll do this after school." he gritted through his teeth. He then looked at Leaf, "You. Meet me after school in front of my locker." he told her.

Leaf rolled her brown eyes, and left. She was not going to enjoy spending her time with a cocky basketball player who think he's so cool when he's really not. She couldn't wait to get out of this school, everyone was so judgmental.

* * *

The bell rang for lunch, and everyone was in cafeteria, ordering the food they want. Leaf never went to the cafeteria, instead she went to library where it was quiet, and peaceful. She made few friends at this school, but they weren't the kind of friends she would hang out. They were like her class friends.

There were two groups of friends, there's school friends when you just chill with them at school, and then your actual friends who will hang out with outside of school and tell everything to.

The long hair brunette saw Matty and Bea walked in. The two of them noticed Leaf, and waved. She waved back them and gave them a small smile. Matty was another average guy who had dirty blond hair, and brown eyes. Bea was incredibly beautiful, but for since she has a really quiet personality people don't notice her.

Leaf remembered a while back when she liked Matty. Even though people thought he was average, she thought he was really cute and nice. But then when she met Bea, and introduced the two of them, she realized, they liked each other. A lot. Even if both of them didn't admit it, and eventually, her attraction to Matty faded.

Leaf sat at a table to herself, listening to music as she was doing work to get ahead of class. It wasn't like there was much of her to do. Her red head best friend, didn't go to this school, and boy did she missed Misty.

Meanwhile, the cafeteria was in chaos. It was ruled by the jocks and cheerleaders. May sat down with her friends, Gary, Ash, Brandon, Serena, and Amanda. "Hey guys." she greeted with a heavy sigh.

"What's wrong?" a blond wavy hair girl asked.

"Just a bad start to the day, Serena." May answered.

"Tell me about it," Gary added, "Me too."

Serena giggled, "Tell me about it, Gary." she purred. May rolled her eyes, it was obvious that her blond friend, Serena had a major crush on Gary.

As Gary was explaining his situation to Serena, May asked how Amanda was doing. Amanda flipped her long black hair, "It was fine. Just boring. How about yours?" she asked.

"Same here." responded May. She then looked at Ash's plate of food, and frowned. She wished she had some money to get some. The raven hair boy caught her staring and grinned, "Want a piece?"

She smiled, "Thanks Ash!"

"I can't believe how much you can eat, and not gain anything from it." commented Serena, "So jealous of you."

May just giggled, "I don't know either."

A brunette teenage boy, named, Brandon then nudged at Ash, "So, are you serious that you never even had a girlfriend before?"

Everyone went silent, and was waiting for Ash to respond. They were curious to know. "Of course Ashy-boy never had a girlfriend, he said he wants to wait for the perfect girl." teased Gary.

Ash sent his best friend an evil glare, "How am I even best friends with you?" he spat, he was pissed now.

"Awww," the girls awed, "That's so sweet of you, Ash." Amanda commented, "I wonder who this girl of yours will be." she hinted.

Ash shrugged, "I don't know."

Amanda frowned at his answer, she hoped she would be able to win his heart before he finds that girl. Brandon snickered, "I heard Gary was failing and he has to get a nerd to tutor him."

Everyone burst out laughing, "Is she ugly?" Brandon asked. Gary glared at his friend, "She's average, nothing special." Ash frowned, "Is that all you care about, Brandon? Looks?"

He shrugged, "Maybe," as he took a sip of his pop, "Who cares though? We're young, we should have all the fun we want."

May glared at him, "You're disgusting Brandon!"

"Don't blame me if you're still a virgin, you frigid." he retorted. Everyone snickered, "Sometimes, I even forget you're a virgin." commented Serena, "What are you scared of? It feels awesome."

May scrunched up her nose, "Whatever guys."

Gary smirked, "Well, I can help you there, May if you want." he winked. She groaned, "Piss off Oak."

He held his hand up in defence, "I was trying to help but fine don't take.

"It's alright, May. You aren't the only one." added Ash. She smiled, "Ash is my favourite out of all you guys"

The exact green hair teenager walked into the entrance, catching everyone's attention. "Who's the new kid?" grumbled Gary, who disliked him for taking the spotlight. "A jerk." replied May.

"What? You've met him?" gasped Amanda, "He's a hottie. Introduce us."

"No. He's a jerk, I'm never going to talk to him ever again." May responded firmly, "You guys can go talk to him."

"Fine, we will." Amanda spoke, and grabbed Serena to come with her.

Drew was lining up to get his food until he felt someone tapped his shoulders. He turned behind to see two cheerleaders, one with blond way hair and the other black silky hair. "Is there something I can do for you?" he asked.

"Hi, I'm Amanda." said the black hair girl.

"And, I'm Serena." she added with a smile.

"Drew." he replied. He got his food, as the girls followed him. He turned around, "Can I help you?" he asked again in annoyance.

"We noticed that you didn't have many friends here, would you like to sit with us?" Serena asked with a quick wink. He took the time to look at what they were wearing, as their skirts were way too short for them.

"You might want to get a bigger size, it seems like those are a bit too small for you." he informed as he left them.

Serena and Amanda gasped at his rude attitude towards them, "Drew! You're going to regret this!" Serena shouted.

* * *

It was finally the end of the day, and Leaf was searching for Gary's locker. How was she suppose to find him unless he gave her his locker number? It's not like she was one of his fan girls.

May was walked to her cheerleading practice until she was stopped by Drew. "June," he smirked, "Can you tell me where the gym is?" May had her fist curled into a ball, "And why would I tell you that Cabbage boy?!"

He arched an eyebrow, "Cabbage boy? Who gives you the right to give me a nickname?"

"Since you've been calling me by the wrong name!" she retorted angrily.

He flickered his green hair, "Oh sorry! What was your name again? April?" he smirked. He was enjoying himself to see her all riled up.

"It's May!" she shot with a deathly glare.

"Whatever April, can you tell me where the gym is?" he asked, he was hoping to join the basketball team. After all, he was a beast on the court. "It's May." she repeated herself. Without answering his question, she walked away from him.

He frowned, looks like he'll have to find out for himself.

Gary forgot about his tutor meeting him after school, he decided to sneak into his basketball practice. He stopped when he found the new kid, confused to where to go. "Hey new kid. What are you up to?" Gary asked in a confident voice.

Drew turned to see an auburn hair teen, "It's Drew. I'm looking for the gym, mind telling me where it is?"

Gary put on a suspicious look, "Why are you looking for the gym?" He stared intensely into his green emerald eyes. They were about the same height, around five foot ten. "What's it to you?" Drew replied.

"I'm curious to know, also, if you'd tell me, I'll show where it is, since I'm going there anyways." he answered.

"I can find it on my own, but thanks." Drew responded as he flickered his hair again. Gary shrugged, "Alright, pretty boy. Good luck."

Drew scowled, but walked away. After a million years of searching, he finally arrived at his destination. He saw the same teen, he encountered earlier, talking to the basketball coach.

Drew walked over to where the coach was, but couldn't help but eavesdropping their conversation.

"Gary, I can't let you fail any classes due to basketball. Your behaviours towards the teachers is rude. You have to pass math alright? It seems like you're doing okay in your other subjects, but until then, I can't let you come to any of the basketball games or practices." the coach firmly told. He looked around mid 40's and had white hair. He looked mean and strict, just how Drew liked his coaches to be.

"Coach Addon! Why not?" he whined, "You guys can't win without me."

Drew snickered, he couldn't believe that his guy was so full of himself.

Upon hearing snickering, the two noticed his presence. "You there." Coach Addon said, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm a new student, and I would like to play for the basketball team." Drew told, "It would mean a lot if you could take me in." he bowed down, hoping the coach was accept. Gary chuckled, there was no way Coach Addon would take on new players right now.

But it looked like he was considering Drew. "What is your name and what position do you play?" Coach Addon questioned.

Gary couldn't believe it, he was actually considering Drew.

"I'm Drew, and I played point-guard for about my whole life." answered Drew. He flicked his hair once again.

"Come to practice tomorrow at lunch. We'll see how you play, and if you suck, you're out." he declared. Drew smirked, "Thank you Coach Addon." and made his departure. Gary was stunned, "Coach Addon! What was that? That's my position!"

"Gary, calm down." he demanded, "It's clear that you're not taking your academics seriously, and if this guy can play, he'll sub in for you until you bump up your marks."

The auburn teen cursed under his breath, "Fine!" and stormed out of the gym. He couldn't believed what was happening, basketball was his life.

* * *

**How did you guys liked the first chapter? Please review! I hope the character weren't too OOC. Tell me if this was bad or good idk :) anything will do! **


	2. Oh Ok

**so glad you guys enjoyed the first chapter! :) i am happy with the response you guys gave me! it makes me so happy reading them. :) thaank you so much! **

**disclaimer - i do not own pokemon **

* * *

**Chapter 2: Oh Ok **

**Normal POV**

May was running late to her first block of the day, since she had trouble choosing what to wear. In the end, she wore light blue skinny jeans, and a red tank top, but it was a little bit cropped. It wasn't so short to make her look like a slut.

She remembered that yesterday, there was a new student in her class, Drew. She wrinkled her nose in disgust, she thought he was hot, but not anymore. His attitude brought him to a low 4. Once she stepped in, she realized there was only one seat left.

It was beside Drew.

Mr. Syddon coughed, "May, I would like to know why you are late."

May blushed, she couldn't say that she didn't know what her outfit should be. "I woke up late." she lied, "I promise you it won't happen again."

Mr. Syddon frowned, "That's what I would like to hear. If this happens again, then it's detention for you missy."

She nodded her head, and sat down in her seat. She couldn't a light chuckle beside her, and she whipped her head at him. He arched an eyebrow, "What's up with you?" he smirked.

Moments later he flicked his green luscious hair.

"What do you what's up with me?" she shot back, "and what's with you in smirking and flicking your hair 24/7?"

"May!" Mr. Syddon called out furiously, "You're late and now you're disrupting the class once again? Detention after school." May gasped, she never received a detention in her entire life. The brunette blamed everything on the green hair boy.

Drew chuckled lightly, and smirked, this was too good. The look on May's face was priceless, and he tried his very best not to burst out laughing hysterically. He somehow managed keeping it a light chuckle.

Mr. Syddon looked at Drew, "Are you enjoying this?" he asked sternly, staring at him. Drew felt uncomfortable when all the attention turned to him. "I don't know." he mumbled quietly looking down at his desk, pissed.

"Well, I guess you can join Ms. Maple in detention after school." the teacher informed.

"But, all I did was chuckled, why would I be in detention for such a small thing like that?" he protested. He wasn't going to get detention on his second day of school here. May smirked, she liked how he was getting in trouble too. After all, karma bit him in the ass as well.

"You just earned another detention for talking back to me, Mr. Hayden." he told firmly. Drew was about to open his mouth again, until Mr. Syddon interrupted, "Do you want a third one?"

That shut Drew up quickly, and May laughed mentally in her head. She listened to their conversation and found his last name was 'Hayden'. Drew Hayden, she thought, he has a nice name, but it still makes him a jerk.

Once the teacher started explaining another poetry meaning, and turned his back to the students, she found Drew tapping his finger annoyingly on his desk.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. _

"Will you stop your finger tapping?" she hissed quietly at him. He glared at her, "Now why would I do that, June?"

"Before I make you stop." she answered angrily at him. In the corner of their eyes, they saw their teacher turning around and immediately returned to their positions back to what it was before.

"Does everyone understand?" Mr. Syddon asked. Everyone nodded their heads. The bell rang, and it was time for everyone to move on to their next class. Just as Drew and May were leaving, Mr. Syddon stopped them.

"If you guys do not come to detention, I will personally assign a private project for you two, that would be worth half your marks of the first term of first semester. That means, if one or the other doesn't show, you guys will be doing it." he warned.

May nodded and shrugged it off, and Drew did the same. He has detention on the second day of school, and he didn't like it. He held May responsible.

* * *

Leaf was the first one to arrive to Math class. After all, it was one of her favourite subjects. She couldn't help it if she was good at it. Heck, anything she's good at, she likes it. Ms. Hankins noticed her most valuable student's presence, "Ah, Leaf. Did you ever end up tutoring Gary?" she inquired.

Leaf shrugged, "I couldn't find him after school."

"Oh dear! I must talk to Gary about this, I cannot allow him to fail my class." she replied with concern, "I'm so worried about him. I know he's a star basketball player, but he can't just blow off his studies like this. There's always a slim chance, that he might not get the career he wants, and when he doesn't, what will he do if he doesn't have the proper education?"

The brunette nodded, not really knowing what to say. At least, there was one thing that makes Ms. Hankins different from the other teachers. She actually cares for her students, and wants the best for them.

Students were slowly filling the classroom as the bell rang once again. Ms. Hankins stood in front of the class, introducing a new formula for math. After that, she handed out some new worksheets and told them if they had any questions, she would be welcomed to answer them.

The brunette and slowly began working on the worksheets. During the work block, she saw Gary arguing with the teacher, but she didn't bother trying to listen in. Class went by quick, and Leaf was the last one in the class, packing her belongings.

She noticed a body standing at the door entrance for her. Could it be someone is waiting for me? she thought. As she came closer to the door, she realized it was Gary who standing there.

"Ms. Hankins told me to ask you for help. She says she doesn't have time to help me, and said you would be the perfect tutor for me." Gary spoked in a monotone voice. Leaf shrugged, "It doesn't sound you want my help. But we don't have to work together just because the teacher told us so. You are welcome to do them if you already know how." she pointed out with annoyance in her voice.

The auburn hair boy was shocked, he didn't expect his nerdy tutor to have such an attitude towards him. Especially when the school thinks of him as a god. She pushed him aside, and proceeded to where she usually went.

The library.

He followed her, he truly needed her help. He was desperate to play basketball again. Gary wants to own the court like he always does. And there was no way in hell that he was going to let green boy take his spot.

Gary was going to call her name, but then he realized, he wasn't sure what her name was. He saw enter the library and smirked, typical, it's where all the nerds go, he thought. He found her sitting at the table, reading a book with her headphones.

He pulled out a chair beside her, and waiting for her to look up, but she never did. He used this chance to observed her. Her long brown hair fell perfectly over her shoulders, and her brown eyes were focused on her book.

Her face appeared to be soft-looking and flawless. There was no make up on her face, not even mascara. Gary had never seen someone so into a book, to not even realize there's someone sitting beside her.

There could be an earthquake, and she wouldn't even notice. His phone vibrated, and there were four unopened text messages from his friends. One from May, asking where he was. Two of them of them were from Ash and Brandon, telling him that it sucks he can't play but the new kid is pretty good, and he should come and watch Friday's game after school. The last one was from Serena, who kept 'sexting' and so he didn't bother to reply.

Leaf sighed and looked around before jumping back in to her breathtaking book. She then realized, Gary was sitting beside her. She looked at him shocked, "How long were you here?" she asked.

He smirked, "You wouldn't even noticed if there was an explosion happening when you're reading."

She glared, "Yeah, yeah." she couldn't believe how cocky he sounds when he talks. It's like he's the king when he's really not. "Okay, well you can tutor me tomorrow at lunch." he stated.

Leaf rolled her eyes, "Why should I help you? Earlier you seemed like you didn't need it."

"I never said I didn't need it." he spoke, "I just said the teacher thinks we should work together. I just wanted to say that I'm only talking to a nerd like you because I need your brains, not because I am interested in you." he told her with a smirk.

The auburn hair boy crushed her completely on the inside. It felt like her heart just shattered into a million pieces. Leaf already had low self-esteem, but Gary had no right to make it even lower.

But it always had been like this, why would it be any different, she thought as a frown appeared on her face. No matter what she did, she was never enough for anyone. And that hurt her deeply.

"You think you need to tell me that?" she responded, "But whatever, sure. I'll help you." as she let out a heavy sigh.

She didn't even want to hear his reply, so she put in her earbuds and ignored him.

* * *

May, Serena and Amanda were gossiping at lunch. "Hey, do you guys wanna watch the guys basketball practice? I heard they're training real hard for their game this Friday." suggested Amanda.

Serena nodded in agreement, "We totally should."

The brunette sighed, "Alright. Fine." The three popular girls headed their way towards the gym, and saw an intense practice going on. As usual, there were many girls drooling at the Oak Academy's basketball team.

All three of them realized Gary wasn't there, which was odd. After all, he's the basketball guru. Serena frowned in disappointment when she didn't see Gary, but quickly faded when she saw Brandon, looking incredibly hot playing the game.

May noticed and rolled her sapphire eyes, and then she noticed the green hair monster playing. She gulped, Drew was playing? Amanda was too focus on Ash, to see the green hair boy that they were obsessing yesterday.

From what she saw, he seemed okay. He may be as good as Gary. Every time he received the ball, he either made a) a smart pass. b) an awesome shot. c) he was able to pass them without any trouble.

There were 10 minutes left before lunch ended, and the three of them went and talked to them. Serena jabbed Amanda, "Look, it's Drew. The one who insulted us yesterday, what is he doing here?"

"Did you seriously not see him?" May said, "How could you not see him? He has green hair for god's sake."

"Whatever May." Amanda replied, "I was paying attention to someone else that's better."

The brunette wondered why she was friends with them. Brandon and Ash grinned when they saw their friends coming. "What are you guys doing here? Brandon grinned. He wiped his sweat with the sleeve of his t-shirt.

"We got bored, so we came here." answered Serena, "By the way, what happened to Gary?"

"Don't you remember? Gary can't play due to his bad academics." answered Ash, "And you guys call me dense."

Amanda smiled, "I never called you dense, it was time." she said in her defence.

"So, why is he here?" Serena pointed at Drew, and he looked back at her.

"He's a replacement for Gary, until he can bump his grades up." Brandon said, "He's pretty good too. With him, we might have a chance of winning without Gary playing and being a ball hog."

The green hair teen smirked, and walked away. "Drew! Wait up! I'll come with you." Ash exclaimed as he followed him.

"Oh." Serena and Amanda said in unison.

"Why? Are you interested in him? I could probably hook you guys up." added Brandon.

May coughed, "Who would be interested in him? He's a jerk!"

"A hot jerk." commented Serena. May looked at her, "But you just said, 'why is he here' in a rude voice! Are you attracted to him or not?"

"Hey, she liked hot jerks remember. That just now, was her way of flirting. How did you not know, May?" Amanda flipped her black hair. Brandon smiled, "Ah, Serena has a crush on the new kid. Well, I'll make sure to hook you guys up." And with that, Brandon left the room.

"So you really like Drew eh?" May said.

"I guess so." she confirmed, "He's so hot but he's a jerk which makes him 10x hotter then he was before."

The brunette rolled her sapphire eyes again, but for some reason her stomach kept knotting when Serena admitted that she liked Drew.

* * *

The lunch bell rang, and everyone was headed into their third block. The afternoon went by rapidly fast. May and Drew's head were all crammed with projects, assignments, homework, and sports that both of them forgot about their detention.

Mr. Syddon tapped his foot impatiently, waiting for the two students to arrive in detention, but never came. He was so mad, a vein popped, "Well looks like they're going to hell tomorrow." he muttered angrily as he stomped out of the school.

* * *

**OOOO how was that everyone? Okay, there hasn't been a lot of contestshipping, but it is getting there. Trust me. ;) I don't want to rush it, but the next chapter should be a bit more interesting since drew and may have to work togehter ;) **

**hehehe, please review and tell me what you thought! **


	3. Tomorrow

**weeooo third chapter. im sorry if this chapter sucks.. **

**disclaimer - i do not own pokemon. **

* * *

**Chapter 3: Tomorrow **

**Normal POV **

It was finally lunch as May sat down at her usual table. Everyone knew something was wrong with May since she let out a heavy sigh. "What's wrong May?" asked Ash in concern. It was clear to her friends that she was sad.

"I forgot I had detention yesterday, and now I have to work with _Drew _on this stupid project." May answered in distaste.

Serena glared at her, "You planned this, didn't you?" The brunette stared at her friend in shocked, "What?" she demanded.

"You fucking planned this!" Serena exclaimed.

"I didn't." May said sternly, "Why would I?"

"Because you like Drew as well!" she responded angrily. May looked at her friends, and saw that Brandon and Ash were getting up. Ash mouthed her, we'll talk later. Amanda glared at May, "Why would you do that?"

The brunette stood up, "Why would I like Drew? He got me in trouble and sent me detention, but his actions back fired at him because he also got detention. The teacher warned us that if one of us, didn't show up then we both have to work together on this private assignment!"

Serena gritted her teeth, "Yeah right, bitch."

May frowned, she couldn't have her friends turn back on her. No. "I'm telling the truth. Even ask Drew." she softly said. Amanda smirked, "Everybody knows you want the hot guys to yourself. Jeez, like with Gary? Yeah, I'm sure you guys are only 'best' friends."

The brunette's friends doubted her, and thought she was lying. May felt incredibly hurt. "I promise, I don't like Drew. You can even take my place for me, and work with him." May offered so that her friends wouldn't leave her. She didn't like that fact that they had complete power over her. One way, or another. They were her friends since elementary school, and without them, she would be friendless.

A smile appeared on Serena's face, "Really? You don't think he would mind?"

May faked smiled, "Don't think so. We were supposed to meet at school gates right after school. So just tell him, I couldn't make it, and I sent you to do it with him. I'm sure you guys will have a wonderful time."

Serena and Amanda smiled, "Oh that's good! Thanks May, love you hunny bunches!" Serena said. "So, May since you're such good friends with the guys...would you mind if you helped me seduce Ash?" Amanda asked with a wink.

"Sorry Amanda, but Ash..." May trailed off, trying to figure out the right words without trying to hurt her friend, "he told me that he wants to do it himself. I tried earlier asking about you, and he was like, I would like to try to find her on my own, or something like that."

Amanda couldn't help but feel jealous, "So you help Serena and not me? Wow you're such a good friend." she sarcastically said. Before May could defend herself, Serena stepped in, "Amanda just hush it, will you? He'll come to you, don't worry, he'll be stupid if he doesn't. By the way, where's Gary? He hasn't been here in the past two days."

May was relieved that Serena saved her from the angry Amanda, "He's with his tutor. I think she was supposed to help him pass Math class."

"Oh right, shall we go spy on them?" suggested Amanda, "I would like to see if they're actually studying."

"That sounds like a great plan." praised Serena, "Let's do it."

The three friends found Gary in the library with his tutor. They observed the girl he was with, and she was average-looking. She wasn't ugly, nor was she pretty. Serena nudged May, "Don't worry, May. She's no competition. He'll probably go after you since there's no way that he would after her."

May blushed, "I don't like Gary! How many times must I repeat myself?"

"But why are you blushing?" commented Amanda.

"Because, just the thought of us...is weird. We're only good friends okay? I don't like him." she said, "Trust me." And it was true, May doesn't like Gary in that way. They've known each other for too long, and it would just be weird.

"I can't believe they're actually studying though." the blond hair friend said, as they were overhearing their conversation.

"Gary! Focus! Okay, so tell me how would you solve this question?" Leaf pointed at the worksheet. He shrugged, "I don't know." he answered, "What are we trying to find out?"

"We did this last year! It's surface area. C'mon. You're trying to find the area of the surface!" she responded annoyed, "And this is a rectangle prism. Super easy."

"Well, how do you figure that out?" he interrogated, "a2+b2=c2?"

Leaf looked at him with a, 'are you serious look?'

"What?" he asked in embarrassment, "I'm sorry, math isn't my strongest subject." She let out a soft giggle, "Obviously. I know, math can be hard for some people, but for me it comes naturally. Sorry if I ever come off rude, it's just cause I'm not patient."

"It's alright, so how would I figure this out?" he replied, "Was I right? a2+b2=c2?"

She smiled, "No. That's for triangles, and trying to find out the hypotenuse. Remember?"

"Right." he replied as if he knows what he was talking about. Heck, he didn't even know what an hypotenuse is.

"For this question, you use length times width." she explained. She wrote down each of her steps, as Gary followed her along. "Oh I get it now!" he exclaimed happily, "Thanks Leafy!"

"Leafy?" she spoke, as there was a confused look on her face. "Yeah, Leafy. Don't you like it? It sounds cute." he replied with a grin. "Yeah, I guess." she told with a soft smile, but Leaf couldn't help but think of the words he said yesterday.

_"I never said I didn't need it." he spoke, "I just said the teacher thinks we should work together. I just wanted to say that I'm only talking to a nerd like you because I need your brains, not because I am interested in you." he told her with a smirk._

The bell rang, and it was time for class again. "I'll see you tomorrow right Leafy?" he grinned, "Oh, and you should come to the basketball game tomorrow after school. It's against Cerulean High. Leaf smiled, "Yeah sure. Maybe. See you." as she watched him leave.

The girls headed to their locker before Gary could see them in the library.

When Gary spotted them, he waved at them. "Hey, do you know where the guys are?" Serena, Amanda and May shrugged, "Nah, they left in the middle of lunch, how was tutor-girl?"

"Oh okay, and I guess she's alright? I don't know, we just studied." Gary replied, "Oh there's a game tomorrow after school right? Against the Cerulean High right?"

Before the girls could answer, Brandon wrapped his arm against Gary's neck, "Yup! You better be there to watch. And when we win, we can PAR-TAY!"

Another bell rang, and all of them were running late for class. "Oh, looks like we're late. Gotta jet, see you. BETTER BE THERE TOMORROW GARY OAK." Brandon shouted down the hall.

As Gary was walking to his next class, he saw the green haired boy that was going to play in his position tomorrow. "Hey Drew, you better win tomorrow, or I'll beat your ass, alright?"

Drew smirked, "With me on the team, we will definitely win."

Gary glared at him and shuffled on.

* * *

When school finished, Drew was waiting at the school gates for May. He saw one of May's friend, coming towards him. It was the same girl that he insulted about her skirt being too short. Blond hair, blue eyes, looks like a barbie doll.

"Hey Drew." she purred, "May said she couldn't make it, and told me to come instead. I hope that's alright, Drew." The green haired boy just wanted to run from her, but he couldn't.

"Oh, well we could always postpone another time." he replied. Serena grabbed his hand, "Yeah. But maybe we could catch a bite?" she winked. "No." he firmly declined, "I got other stuff to do." and walked off.

Serena was fuming, "I KNOW YOU LIKE ME, DREW!"

He kept walking as if he never heard her. Drew was going to kill May tomorrow. Serena brought out her phone and started texting May.

**To: May**

**From: Serena**

_Ur stupid plan didn't work._

_**...**_

**To: Serena**

**From: May **

_Wut do u mean?_

**...**

**To May: **

**From: Serena**

_He said that u guys culd postpone it to anotha time. And I said we could get something to eat but he was like no. wtf is wrong with this guy? I'm hot so why is he not interested in me?_

_**... **_

**To: Serena**

**From: May**

_Wow. Idk. He's a jerk anyways go find a new one._

* * *

_**JUST KIDDING. sorry, may and drew didn't end up working together today, but another time possibly. ;) im sorry for the short and BORING chapter, but please wait until the next one. I have lots of ideas for the fourth chapter ;) so please review and tell me what u think. oh and surprise appearance the next chapter hehe. **_

_**red hair. ;) can ya guess who it is? **_

_**reviewwwwww **_


	4. Long Night

**Hey everyone. I wrote two chapters in one day. Hehe. I hoped you guys enjoy the fourth chapter! Haha. Please review, it would make me feel motivated, and I would love to hear your thoughts on the most recent chapters. Is it boring? Interesting? Horrible? Terrible? Good? I would love to hear them. Oh and I must say, i meant redhead ;) not red hair..pfft... my bad... defs my bad... orange hair ;) ;) ;) NOW U KNOW?**

** disclaimer - i do not own pokemon **

* * *

**Chapter 4: Long Night **

**Normal POV**

The whole day at school, everyone was pumped for the basketball game after school against Cerulean High. It was going to be one hell of a game. The cheerleaders were preparing their cheer routines. May and her friends were in their uniforms, and all prettied up. They put their hair in a ponytail and added some ribbons to it.

The boy's basketball team is in the change room as the coach was giving them a pep talk.

"Boys, we trained our asses off the past week. You guys will win this. You go out there and kick some butt. Work together and win." Coach Addon told, with a tight smile on his face.

"Now put your hands in," Coach Addon demanded. They all stood up, and put their hands together.

"OAK HIGH ON TWO." Shouted Brandon, "1, 2, OAK HIGH." Everybody cheered. They all came running out of the change room as the crowed erupted with noise.

The girls were screaming, and the guys were cheering. Right after them, came out the cheerleaders.

"Aren't you pumped?" Serena asked. "Yeah." answered May, "I bet we're going to win."

Not long after that, Cerulean high basketball team came out, and then the cheerleaders. But everyone was entirely shocked when they saw the basketball team, expect for one person in the crowd.

There was a redhead playing for the senior boys basketball team at Cerulean high. She was around five foot six, and she had a killer free throw. She made the shot from anywhere. It was no surprised that she was their shooting guard.

Leaf watched her best friend, Misty warming up with her team. She admired how Misty became fiery and fierce when she's playing sports. The brunette's thoughts wandered off to Gary. She peered at his back, since he was sitting in the front, while she was at the back.

The brunette hated the fact how he was confusing her. How Gary was playing around with her feelings. First he confirmed that he was only here for her brains, and then the next day, he told her to go to the game? Leaf gritted her teeth and thought, who does he think he is?

Right, he's self-centered and only thinks about himself. Leaf frowned and realized she was making this a bigger deal than it actually is. "It's not like I like him or anything." She muttered to herself.

The game was finally starting, and a raven hair boy had his eyes on the redhead tomboy. Drew nudged Ash, "I see you got your eyes on someone." The raven hair boy blushed, "No way! I was just seeing if she was a good player or not..." he lied.

"Busted." added Brandon, "Don't worry, you use that charm of yours and sweep her off her feet, got that lover-boy? But don't let this effect the game or else I may have to kill you."

Ash nodded, "Yeah, I know. I'm not stupid."

"But you are pretty dense." Commented Drew with a smirk.

May and her friends were cheering on the sidelines. The short hair brunette watched Brandon jumped and reached for the ball, and with a quick flick of his wrist, the ball was on his side of the court. Ash caught it and started dribbling. But then an orange hair girl quickly swapped it from him. Ash ran full speed to stop her.

"What are you doing, Ash? Get the ball!" Brandon called. It was too late; Misty already passed by Ash, and was heading towards the basket. A brunette stopped her though. "Hey missy, don't think you're getting passed by me." Brandon told her as he looked at the ball and back at her.

She was still dribbling the ball, "Who said I'm going to passed you?" as she stopped and pivoted to her right and passed it to her teammates. Before the basketball could reach to her teammate, Drew intercepted it, and passed it to Ash who was open.

The raven hair boy ran down the court, and did a lay up.

Unfortunately, it did not go in. Luckily, Brandon was there to pick up the rebound and made the shot. Everyone screamed, cheered, and whistled. The first goal was for Oak Academy high.

"Keep it up guys!" Drew encouraged.

May had her eyes on a certain green hair boy throughout the entire game. She couldn't help but admire his hard effort into the game of basketball. He was dripping buckets of sweat, but yet he somehow looked so sexy at the same time. She cursed herself for even thinking that way of Drew.

"Stop it, May." She mumbled quietly to herself.

She focused on Drew, who was analyzing each movement of his opponents. The green hair teen was making sure his teammates were taking care of their responsibilities on the court. May doesn't know a lot about basketball, but she does know that the point guard is the leader, the instructor of the team. And Drew was a good point guard from what she could tell.

It was the last quarter of the game, and there were only 15 seconds left in the clock. The score was 90-92, with Oak Academy high leading. Ash was dribbling the ball down the court until the same, fierce redhead stopped him.

She glared into his warm dark brown eyes and he stared right back at her blue azure eyes. She tried to steal the ball away from him but she couldn't. Ash passed the ball to Brandon.

Brandon was going to shoot until the opponents were towering over him. He searched for an open player, but couldn't find any. "GET OPEN GUYS." He heard Drew shouted.

Within seconds, a player on his team was able to escape from his check, and received the ball from Brandon. He then passed it to Ash who passed it to Drew. Drew made the shot just as the buzzer went off.

The crowd stood up cheering, and the players jumped in glee. "We won!" Brandon exclaimed as he hooked his arms against Drew. The green hair boy smirked, "I know." The cheerleaders ran over to where the boys were, "Good game guys." May said.

"Oh look, it's June." Drew said as he saw her, "We still need to do our project, because I for one, would like to pass English class." May rolled her sapphire eyes, "It's May." She corrected, "And I know, we can work together tomorrow, I guess."

Serena glared at May, and frowned. She didn't like the fact that she was flirting with him. "Good job guys." praised Gary, "Surprised that you guys won without me." Ash grinned, "You should have more faith in us."

Gary smirked; he was about to say something when he saw a glimpse of familiar brown hair passed by him. He turned around to see Leaf sprinting towards the redhead with a hug.

"I missed you so much Misty!" the brunette exclaimed. Ash watched the two of them. Gary looked at Ash, then at the redhead, "Ashy-boy found a girl!" he snickered, "Since we won, let's invite them to the party afterwards."

Ash face turned red, "What?!" The auburn hair boy smirked as he dragged his friend to where Misty and Leaf are.

**May's POV**

I felt daggers digging into my back as I was talking to Drew. Suddenly, Serena joined in our conversation, "Drew! You should come to the party tonight! It'll be so much fun." Drew smirked at me, "Are you going?" he asked.

"We always go!" Serena answered, "And you should see May when she's drunk. She's out of control! Hilarious!" I glared at Serena, "No. Let's not." I added. Drew smirked, "I'll shall see you guys tonight."

I made sure that Drew was out of sight before I flipped out at Serena. "What was that Serena? He's going to keep teasing me now." I said, "Urg, why did you invite him? He's so annoying!"

Serena sighed, "Sweetie, I'm trying to make him like me. Don't worry, he'll have his eyes on me tonight."

"I hope so." I told her. Then, I saw Amanda alone in the army of people. She looked quite upset from what I could see. I shuffled towards her, "Are you alright?" I gently asked. She sniffed, "No! It seems like Ash has already found his soul mate! I heard that he was going to invite her to the party!"

I looked where Ash was, and he was talking to the fiery redhead that was playing earlier, and tutor-girl?! I also saw Gary was there too. Just what is going on?

I rubbed her shoulder, "Don't worry, I'm sure it's nothing." I comforted, "He would be an idiot if he went for her instead of you."

"Maybe he's an idiot then." She replied. I didn't know what I could say. Yeah maybe you're right? I can't say that. It would be mean, and I would be kicked out from my group.

My blond hair friend made her way over to us, "May, you should go get Gary. I have no idea why he's talking to his tutor. Could it be that he likes her?"

I gave Serena a suspicious look, "No way. She's a nerd, there's no way he'll go for her. And why do I have to go get him? Can't you?"

"Because you're the closest with him." She reasoned, "Just hurry up and get him."

I sighed heavily, "Alright."

I ambled towards them. Once I finally arrived, everyone went silent. "May?" Gary asked, "What are you doing here?"

I looked at him, and then at his tutor, "I should be asking you that."

Gary rolled his dark eyes, and then looked at Ash, and then me. He smirked, and then I finally got what he meant.

He was hooking up Ash with the redhead. I looked at his girl closely; she had orange hair, tied into a side ponytail, and blue ocean-like eyes. She was pretty and incredibly athletic.

I pictured Ash and her together, and for some reason, they fit really well with each other. I never expected for that to happen.

**Normal POV**

"So both of you are going to the party right?" Ash said, "It would be nice if you guys accepted."

Leaf shifted uncomfortably, she had never been to a party before. Well at least one with alcohol. Misty shrugged, "I think it'll be okay, what do you think?" She asked to Leaf. Leaf looked at May and Gary to see if it was okay with them. But all she got was Gary looking away, and May ignoring her.

"Uh, it's not really my thing." she answered, "But you should go."

"Leaf, I can't go without you." Misty insisted, "Please go!"

"Yeah, Leaf. You should come," added Ash with his famous grin, "It'll be fine." Leaf saw Ash glanced quickly at Misty, and she got the hint. Ash liked Misty. "No, I can't. It's just not 'me' you know?" the long hair brunette replied, "But you go on." she winked at Misty, and pointed to Ash with her head.

Misty blushed, getting the hint, "I don't think so..."

May felt Gary nudging his arm against her, "You should come." tempted May, "It'll be super fun." May didn't know what she was doing, why the hell was she inviting the girl that Ash liked, when it was clear that her friend liked him.

"You think so?" Misty questioned, "I don't even have a change of clothes. I only got sweatpants and a hoodie in my bag."

May smiled, "Don't worry, I got a dress at home we could change into." May couldn't stop herself, shouldn't she be trying to get Misty to decline Ash's offer? But Ash looked so vulnerable towards Misty. It was cute, she thought.

"Alright...I guess I'll go." Misty said, "Are you sure you don't want to come, Leaf?"

The brunette nodded her head, "Yeah, just be safe." Leaf watched May dragged Misty to the exit. Ash grinned and patted Gary on the back, "Thanks man. I owe you one." Gary smirked, "Anytime Ashy-boy."

And just like that, two guys left Leaf by herself. Not even a single goodbye from Gary. It was false hope for Leaf.

May texted Serena and Amanda that she had something urgent to do, and she will meet them at the party. When in reality, she was taking Misty back to her house. "So, this is kind of awkward, isn't it?" stated Misty as they walked into May's empty house.

"Just a little." May agreed.

"But why did you offer to help me?" she asked, "I mean it's really generous of you, but it's not everyday when you offer a total stranger their help." May shrugged, "I don't know. I just thought I'd help my friend, Ash. The raven hair guy you talked to. He seemed really into you."

"Really? You think so?" questioned the redhead, surprised.

May nodded her head, "Yeah. He usually shows no interest in girls, at least in my school." she answered as she hunted for two little black dresses. "This should fit you." May said as she tossed one of her dresses.

Misty stared at her in disbelief. "Is something wrong? Do you not like it?" May asked confused.

"I don't wear dresses." Misty replied, "I was hoping for jeans and a top?"

May bursted out laughing, "Seriously? You are the definition of tomboy," she teased.

Misty rolled her eyes playfully, "You are the definition of a cheerleader."

"Very funny, Mist." the brunette responded. She pulled out some ripped jeans and a cute black crop top, "Better?"

"Much." added Misty, "Oh and May...do you by any chance have any food? I am STARVING."

May giggled, "Yeah, let's go downstairs, we have some time before the party starts."

At the front doors of Brandon's house, two gorgeous and sexy ladies walked in. All eyes were on them. Boys whistled, and girls gave them the stink eye. Serena gaped at her friend, "Yeah doing something urgent, hey?" she spoke sourly.

The brunette frowned, "Chill, I was. I had to take care of Max for a bit since my parents were out for a bit." she lied flawlessly. She winked at Misty sneakily to follow along. The redhead nodded her head, "Yeah, I asked her to give me a ride."

"I didn't ask for you to talk." Amanda rudely said, "And since when did you start hanging out with losers, May?"

"Ladies, if you guys can't handle each other, I will have to ask you guys to leave." interrupted Brandon with a beer in his hand, "I will not tolerate a cat fight in my house, nor do I want to deal with the stupid drama you guys cause."

Serena and Amanda glared, "Fuck you Brandon." and left the scene. Misty sighed, "Nice friends you got there."

She rolled her sapphire eyes, "I know. So awesome." she replied sarcastically.

"YOU GUYS! OVER HERE!" shouted Ash from the couch as he spotted them, "SIT HERE!" he yelled over the loud music. May smiled, "C'mon, let's hook you up with Ash." Misty blushed madly, she never expected a guy to be interest in her.

Once Ash laid his eyes on Misty, he couldn't stop staring at her. He observed her fit body, and how perfect she was to him. He noticed a light blush on her cheeks and then realized, he was checking her out, hardcore.

He forced his head to turn the opposite direction from her. "Way to keep it on the DL" Drew nudged. He looked at May, and she looked so sexy. With the little black dress she wore, he wanted to be with her.

The brunette noticed that Drew was a bit intoxicated due to the salmon pink cheek of his.

May sat down, and then Misty. She felt uncomfortable after catching the guy that was intensely gazing at her. The redhead looked at the embarrassed raven hair boy, and he looked so cute.

She had a small smile on her face, and Misty was happy.

May saw her two friends being awkwardly with each other, and thought, maybe they need some time alone. "Drew, come dance with me." May declared. Drew shot her a confused look, but nodded.

He couldn't decline her, even if he wanted to. He followed her into another room, where there was a love seat. The brunette sat down on the love seat and looked at him, "Well...aren't you going to sit?"

He eventually took a seat, "Why did you want to come here, when you said you wanted to dance, June?"

"Stop calling me, June, you grasshead." she responded, "And if you haven't noticed, it seemed like Misty and Ash wanted to get some time alone." Drew flickered his green hair, "Ah, make sense. So you didn't want to dance with me?"

"In your dreams." she retorted.

**Drew's** **POV**

"But you should." I coolly replied. She looked into my eyes, once again, taking my breath away. I don't see her around at school a lot, expect for the classes we have together, but I just can't seem to get her out of my mind. I never thought I could have a moment with just us, with all her annoying, snobby friends.

And, I never thought, I would ever like another cheerleader again.

Until I met her, she was different from the others.

She was so amusing, and entertaining. The cute face she makes when I tease her. The reaction I get from her.

"Why is that?" she said, giving me a skeptical look.

"Because, I want to dance with you." I responded. I couldn't shut my mouth even if I wanted to do. I knew I should have said no to the few shots. But I really wanted to dance with her, this instant.

"But you don't like me." she announced, "You always tease me."

I grabbed her hand, "Because I like you." I leaned closer to her ear. It's like I didn't have control over my own body anymore. I felt my cheeks going red, and I just hope, I didn't screw this up.

**Normal POV**

May was shocked, suddenly Drew was confessing to her. She felt the cool whisper of his breath onto her ear. "Drew, you're just talking nonsense," she said as she pushed him away from her.

It couldn't be true. She abruptly stood up away from him, "I should leave you alone. I'll talk to you later, when you are yourself." as she left him, alone. Drew felt his heart tearing away into million of pieces. The girl he liked just rejected him.

What was he supposed to do now?

Ash and Misty were engaged to a lively conversation. "Did you see that amazing game last night with Miami and Dallas?" Ash asked eagerly, "Freaking Lebron was a beast!" Misty laughed, "Dude, Lebron is always a beast." she corrected, "He plays amazing in each game."

"And Wayne? Man, he's incredible" he added. "I concur." Misty agreed.

Everything was coming naturally towards, soon they were talking about their goals, and dreams in their life. Misty found out that Ash would love to play basketball as a career, and would love to meet Lebron and watch his basketball games live.

Ash also found that her dream was similar to his. She, too, also wanted to go to a Miami basketball game but, she wants to swim competitively as a career. "No way, you swim?" he was flabbergasted.

"Yeah, I love to swim, I even like it more than basketball." she admitted.

"I didn't see that one coming," he responded as he scratched the back of his head and gave her, his famous loopy grin.

* * *

**Love? Hate? I hope it wasn't bad, please review! Thank you my lovely readers! :) **


	5. Weekend!

**ALOHA! here's a new chapter! **

**disclaimer - i do not own pokemon **

* * *

**Chapter 5: Weekend! **

**Normal POV**

It was finally the weekend, and Leaf woke up bright and early. The brunette stepped out of her bed, and sat on the chair near her desk. She wondered how Misty was doing, and if she was okay. After all, the redhead didn't reply to any of her text messages last night.

Panic strike the brunette, "Oh no, what if Misty got rape or something?" she muttered horrified to herself, "Or kidnapped when she was going home?" She immediately dial Misty's number and held the phone up to her ear. Pacing back and forth around her tiny room.

No answer.

She tried again. And again. And again, until a groggily voice picked up, "Hello?"

"Misty, is that you?" Leaf asked in concern. "Yeah, it's me, what are you doing calling so early? It's like 7am." she responded with a tired yawn. Leaf sighed in relief, "I was worried that something might have happened to you."

The redhead was touched by her thoughtfulness, "Aw, Leaf, I'm a big girl now! You don't need to worry so much or else I might have to call you my mom." she joked over the phone. Leaf laughed along too, "So Leaf, how about you let me sleep some more, and later today, I'll come over and tell you everything."

"Deal." answered Leaf.

Not long after, it was noon. May had just woke up, and realized she needed to go work on the project with Drew. Flashbacks came to her of last night, the way he whispered into her ears, confessing that he liked her.

She felt her cheeks go warm, "What am I thinking? It doesn't mean anything, he was obviously drunk and didn't know what he was saying." she comforted herself. May realized that she had no information about Drew to contact him.

But she really wanted to get this assignment over with. May had an idea, she decided to go text Brandon to see if he had his number, since they played on the same basketball team. They seemed to be good friends.

Within seconds, her phone beeped. She grinned, "Oh May Maple, aren't you smart." she praised herself. She opened the message, and saw Drew's number, and a wink face. She rolled her eyes, saying, 'Thanks, but it's not what you think.'

May called him but he wasn't picking up. She sighed in annoyance, she was going to get through to him weather he liked it or not. The phone kept ringing, until he picked up. "Jeez, what took you so long grasshead?" May angrily greeted.

"Who's this?" he said weakly as he rubbed his eyes from his deep slumber.

"May!" she replied, "So, what time should we meet to finish our project." Drew eyes flew opened, and then last night became clear to him. He knew exactly what he did, and he got rejected. He did something out of character but he prayed that May would forget about it or blame it on the alcohol. Either way, it worked for him.

"Did something happened last night?" Drew asked changing the subject. May wasn't sure if she should tell him or not, in the end she didn't. "No, why?" She didn't want to make their relationship awkward.

"Just wondering." he responded in relief, he was glad.

"So, back to what I was saying, when should we meet up?" May said. Drew then wondered how she got his number, they never exchanged numbers or anything. Was she stalking him?

"Are you stalking me?" he smirked over the phone. May could sense he was smirking. "No, what makes you think that?" she spoke with an irritated voice. "Because somehow June has my number and I didn't give it to you."

"You're right, I didn't get it from you. I got it from Brandon." she corrected, "Now, how many time do I need to repeat myself? What time should we meet up and where?"

"Public library beside the school at 3." he answered coolly, "Jeez June, don't be such a hothead."

"Did you just call me a hothead?" she asked dangerously.

Drew smirked, "Whoops, I meant, don't be such a bitch." he teased, knowing that it will get riled up.

"Stop being such a dick." she retorted, "I DON'T GET WHAT GIRLS SEE IN YOU!" she yelled at the phone and hung up. Drew smirked, and chuckled to himself. He was slightly happy that he was able to spend some time with May.

Misty arrived at Leaf's house around noon, as expected. She was greeted by her mother, Sylia Green. "Hi, Mrs. Green." Misty said as she stepped in the house. Ms. Green had dark chocolate brown hair, like Leaf's and dark forest green eyes. "Oh Misty, I told you many times to call me Sylia."

Misty grinned, "Sorry, I keept forgetting, Sylia."

"Well, go on upstairs, Leaf's waiting for you." Sylia stated as she went back to her kitchen.

She opened the door to see Leaf lying on her bed, digging her nose into another book of hers. "Hey." Misty said out loud, but no response. She rolled her blue eyes, this always happen when Leaf was reading.

Misty smiled evilly as she rolled her friend off the bed causing Leaf to lose the page number. "MISTY!" Leaf scolded, "You made me lose my page number!" she groaned. Misty laughed, "Oh c'mon, you don't want to hear about last night?"

The brunette locked eyes on her azure eyes. "Okay, yes I do. Now tell me everything."

Misty closed her eyes and held a breath, "Okay, well..."

* * *

"Where the hell is she?" muttered a very angry Drew who was inside the library. It was already 3:30pm and she wasn't even here yet. He slumped back into his chair, and cursed under his breath. Drew Hayden does not like to be kept waiting.

He couldn't help it, he was impatient.

"Who does she think she is? Calls me up for nothing for and not show up? I'm goin-" the green hair boy was cut off by a familiar voice, "Sorry! I missed my bus so it took a while for me to get here."

He turned around to see May in black leggings and a sweater with red on its sleeve, and white in the middle. His eyes stared at her sexy shaped legs. Then an image came back to him of her last night.

She was so hot in a little black dress, he thought. "Drew?" May repeated, "You there?" Drew snapped out of his thoughts and fake a realistic cough, "Yeah," he answered as his eyes narrowed for her to sit down.

May sat down, "So, do you have any ideas what the project should be on?"

"Not a clue." he answered, "What about you?"

"Nothing." May sighed, "He didn't even give us a subject and he assumes we're going to figure something out?"

Drew shrugged, "I guess so."

"How about poetry?" suggested May, "It's easy!"

"Do I seem like a poet?" Drew responded with a slight eye roll. May stuck her tongue out at Drew, like she was a child. Drew shrugged, "Let's just do a background of Shakespeare, talk about his life as a writer and his plays and stuff."

"Sounds good, I'll go grab some books of him, you... just sit there and don't move okay?"

"Whatever, June." he smirked.

Leaf gasped at the last sentence Misty just said. Her brown eyes opened wide, "Wait, say that again." she commanded. Misty's face was extremely red, "How many times do you want to say it?" she grumbled, "I think I might like Ash." she sighed.

Misty looked at the carpet, and she could feel her entire face blushing madly. It was unusual for Misty to blush, especially this badly. Leaf was shocked and happy since she didn't think Misty would actually return the mutual feelings to Ash.

"I support you a hundred percent!" Leaf encouraged, "You know, I think he likes you too."

Misty blue eyes gleamed, "Really? You think so? I heard that from May too!"

The dark hair brunette nodded, "Yeah!"

The redhead fidgeted with her fingers, "So, then are you willing to come to the movies with Ash, him and Gary then?" she shyly asked, "I mean, Ash invited me and told me, he wanted me to come. He also said I could bring a friend."

"Err," Leaf started, "I'm really really happy for you that you found someone that you like. But, I don't know...I don't really know Ash that well, and Gary is kind of...uhm how do you say this...a jerk."

Misty pouted, "But Leaf, I don't want it to be awkward! I hoped that you and Gary could talk so I could get some alone time with Ash! I never felt like this before! Last night, I couldn't stop thinking about him and holy shit, what is happening to me. I'm going boy crazy!" she realized, "Oh my god, Leaf. I FEEL LIKE A GIRLY GIRL WHO ONLY TALKS ABOUT JUST BOYS." she shouted.

Leaf laughed, "Mist, it's fine! Don't worry, it's cool that you like someone, I was beginning to worry you were going to go lesbian on me! And you're far from a girly girl, trust me."

Misty was reassured, "Good. Okay, now will you please please please come to the movies with me." begged Misty, "We're going to watch Paranormal Activity 4! Please come!"

"But Misty, you know I don't like horror movies." Leaf replied.

"I'll pay for you and get you caramel popcorn and drinks. Pretty please, Leaf?" Misty grinned, "You know you want to." she tempted with a smile. Leaf nodded, "You know me too well, but I guess I'll come."

It was five o'clock and Drew and May were still at the library. "Are you done writing the important facts down?" she asked. Drew glared at her, "I don't see you doing any work." he commented.

"That's only because my arms are incredibly tired from carrying twenty books." she reasoned.

"Well, I never said to grab twenty books." he added.

"Yeah, but the more information, the better." she responded as she started to chew on her granola bar.

"And more reading." he stated. After ten minutes, he pushed the books away from him, "My brain is fried." he said, "Your turn." May really didn't feel like doing any reading tonight, "I'm hungry though, I can't work with an empty stomach."

"Who are you? Ash?" he joked.

"Now that's mean." she responded, "And it's not like I am fat, so I can eat as much as I want."

"Well you better watch your diet, or else you are GOING to get fat." Drew pointed out with his usual smirk, and flickered his bangs. May huffed, "You suck, you know that?" Drew shrugged, "Well are you going to start reading?" he asked.

"I'm hungry though." she said with a frown, "How about we take a break and grab something to eat?" He was about to object, until his stomach growled loudly at him, "Yeah, I concur."

May and Drew grabbed their things and left. Once they started walking, Drew spoke, "So where are we going to eat?"

"I'm feeling like sushi, what about you?"

"Oh, I was kind of hoping for burgers and fries, like Fatburger?" he suggested, "So good."

May frowned, "But sushi is so good." she said, "I know this small sushi place not too far from here. It's closer."

"But Fatburger is right down the street." he responded, "Let's just go to fatburger, fries and burgers."

"But I've had burgers for a while now, I haven't had sushi in such a long time!" she replied sharply, "We should go get sushi."

"Fatburger."

"Sushi."

"Fatburger." he growled.

"Sushi." she hissed.

"Okay, rock-paper-scissors" Drew said, "If I win, we go to fatburger, if you win, we go to sushi."

"Deal."

The two of them had a fist out, "Rock, paper, scissors." they chanted in unison. Drew won. Second round, May won. "Ooh." May said with a smile. Drew stuck out rock, while May had scissors.

"Shit." she mumbled.

Drew grinned, "Let's go."

* * *

Misty and Leaf were already waiting at the theatre for the two boys to show up. "How long does it take for them come?" Misty said quietly to herself. Leaf didn't say anything, instead she was terrified.

She hated horror movies. "Hey guys." Gary and Ash greeted. Leaf looked up, and saw the two of them. She felt her heart pound when she saw the sight of Gary. Then a girl popped out from behind them. She looked awfully familiar to Leaf, blond wavy hair, blue eyes, and then it hit her.

It was Serena. Leaf wanted to barf all her over face. Gary looked at her surprised to see her here, and ignored her, like usual. Ash grinned when he saw Misty, and Serena looked at Leaf in distaste.

"What are you doing here?" she asked in disgusted. Anger started to boil up inside of Leaf, she stayed away from the popular group for a reason. It wasn't because she was scared of them but she was tired of people being mean to each other.

It was sickening towards her, and Serena had no right to jump at her face with an ugly vibe to it. Before Leaf could respond, Misty answered for her, "She's with me, why you got a problem?"

Serena was taken back from her, "No." she lied as she clung her arm onto Gary. This was going to be an ugly long night, Leaf thought.

Once May and Drew arrived at Fatburger, they ordered their things and sat down. "You know what, grasshead, you aren't that bad of a guy." she admitted with a grin. Drew sighed, and then smirked, "You're only saying that since I paid for you because you forgot your wallet."

May laughed, "No way."

Drew arched an eyebrow, "C'mon June, you despised me when I first met you."

"The feeling was mutual." May told, "But after spending a day with you, it's not so bad. You're better than other guys out there." Drew smirked and flickered his flock of green bangs, "Thanks, you too Maple."

"So tell Hayden, why did you transfer to Oak Academy?" she asked out of curiosity. Drew exhaled softly, "An incident happen." May had a gentle expression, "What incident?"

Drew locked his eyes onto hers, "I don't want to talk about it." he said sternly. There was an intense aura, until the food came. He took a bite, "Delicious right?" May smiled, "You bet." But she couldn't help but wonder what the incident was.

It was true that she disliked Drew at first because of his mean remarks, but he wasn't a bad guy at heart. She also didn't deny the fact that he was extremely annoying to her, but today it changed her perspective of him. Correction, last night changed her views on him.

She ate her food quietly, while listening to her voice in her head. He was slowly becoming her friend, and for some reason she didn't mind it. And gradually, she was getting fond of him, yet she didn't know why.

Drew also didn't mind that they were eating quietly. It was quite a surprise to him when it wasn't feeling awkward. He hated awkward silences. This kind of silence was comfortable. He remembered when he first met her, he straight up didn't like her.

Until he found out, she was different from any other girl he knows. She doesn't give off the superior vibe that other cheerleaders have, and she was short-tempered which was why it was fun to tease her.

He also didn't know that he started to like May until the night before the basketball game. At first, there was no way, but then it made him sense to him why he liked May so much.

Love just doesn't make sense.

After finishing their burgers, they looked at each other. "So, how are we going to get this project done?" she interrogated, "I really want to get this over with."

"Same here." he responded, "I guess we'll have to wait for tomorrow, since it's getting pretty late."

May whined, "I just want to sit at home all day tomorrow though."

Drew sighed, "Same here actually. How about we split the sections, and then we'll put them together on Monday morning?"

"Great idea." she praised, "I'll do the biography of him, and you can do the meanings to all his plays and books."

The green haired teen shot a glare at her, "There's not a chance in hell I'm doing that, let's reverse it."

"Not happening." she firmly declared.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Drew smirked as he flicked his hair, "If I win, you do the books and plays he wrote, and if you win, I'll do it."

"You're so going to lose." she smiled, "I don't lose twice in a row." First set, she won. Second set, he won. Third set, "Shit." muttered May, "I lost." Drew smirked evilly, "What happen to 'I don't lose twice.'"

"Shut up Drew, not in the mood of your smarty ass remarks."

He smirked, "See you later, June."

"BYE GRASSHEAD." she shouted as she stomped away. Drew chuckled, as he walked off.

The trailers were finally starting, and everyone was in their seats. It went from, Leaf, Serena, Gary, Ash, and Misty. Great, Leaf thought, sitting beside Serena is what I've always wanted. She looked over to her redhead friend and smiled, she was truly happy that Misty was enjoying herself. She had been there so much for Leaf, and she deserved this. A happy relationship with the one she really likes.

"Would you mind sitting back in your seat?" spat Serena. Leaf glared at her, and slowly sat back. Anger was building up slowly inside of Leaf, and if she said anything to her one more time, she might explode on her.

"Good girl, aren't you? That's right you better listen to me." the blond hair girl smirked. The brunette shot daggers at her, and frowned, "We'll see you about that next time." she muttered quietly to herself.

Serena flipped her long wavy hair into Leaf's face, "Oh Gary, I'm so scared of horror movies." she purred as she leaned closer into his shoulders. Leaf had enough, it was time for her to disappear.

She soundlessly slipped out of the theatre. She brought out her mobile phone, and texted Misty, saying that she was sorry for leaving without telling her. The brunette couldn't stand anyone right now, and she was just in a bad mood.

She scurried home in frustration.

* * *

**good chapter? bad chapter? is it getting boring? do i need spice things up? haha! please review by telling me your thoughts on this chapter! i love you guys! :) hehe and thanks for reading! **


	6. Cat Fight

**thanks for your guys reviews! and here's to a new chapter :) **

**disclaimer - i do not own pokemon and fatburger. i forgot to mention in the last chapter. **

* * *

**Chapter 6: Cat Fight**

**Normal POV **

May entered the school library at 7:45AM, waiting for Drew to show up. She did her half of the project, and now all, they have to do is put it together. Five minutes later, a green haired teen appeared.

He smirked once May was in sight, and flicked a flock of his bangs.

"You're late." announced May with her usual smile. He let out a yawn, "Sorry, June." He sat down, and brought out his papers. "Do you have the poster board?" he questioned. She nodded, "Yeah." May realized that his nickname for her, doesn't bother her anymore.

Soon after, they started gluing their essays onto the poster board.

"Serena, I have something major to tell you." Amanda added as they were walking to school today. Serena gave a suspicious look, "What?" Amanda flipped her long black hair, "I saw Drew and May on a date on the weekend, specifically, at fatburger."

"What?" shrieked Serena, "How could she? She even said to us that she doesn't even like him!"

"I know, she's been acting such a whore and a bitch lately." declared Amanda, "She lied to us about him, I bet they're hooking up, or she likes him." Serena rolled her ocean-like eyes, "I already called dibs on him. He's mine, and so is Gary, yet what does she do? She stabs us right in the back."

Once they finally arrived to school, there was still twenty minutes left, until class started. "Where should we sit?" asked Amanda, "The cafeteria is closed, and I don't want to sit on the filthy floors of the hallways." Serena groaned, "Me too, urg, looks like we're going to have to go sit in nerd-ville."

"Nerd-ville...meaning where all the nerds go?" questioned Amanda, and Serena nodded her head in response, "Yeah." she sighed, "There's no where else better to go." Once they got there, they widened eyes, shocked.

"MAY!" shrieked Serena, "WHAT THE HELL?" she shouted with anger. May heard her named being shouted, and panicked when she saw her two friends. "H-hey guys," she stumbled on her words, "What are you doing here?"

Drew arched an eyebrow at May, but she ignored him completely. "What are you doing here with him?" Amanda asked aggressively, "We thought you found him a total pain in the ass, you told us he was the most annoying jerk you know."

He was amused by their conversation, and stayed silent to listen to it, even more.

May shot a glare at Amanda, "I do," She lied, "He's a pain in the neck with a shovel up his ass, but since he got us in trouble, we had to work on this stupid project." Drew amusement shot right down, was she lying to them, he asked himself silently.

"You're fucking lying." Serena declared, "Seriously, Amanda even saw you guys at Fatburger together. Seems like a date to me." May rolled her eyes and couldn't believe her friends were starting to turn on her again.

Their friendship was an unhealthy cycle; first it will start off as buddy buddy, and then, fuck you bitches, and then, we're not friends anymore. May was getting tired of how her friends were treating her, and this happened at least once a month ever since they known each other.

She was so sick of it.

"See? You're not even responding, you just want him to yourself. You piss me off sometimes, why you gotta lie to us like this, sneaking off behind our backs? We act towards you so nicely and this is what we get in return?" said Serena in disappointment, "I thought you were better than this."

May stood up furiously, "I've had it enough with you guys! Since when have you guys ever been treating me kindly? You guys hardly do that, and you take me for granted all the fucking time!" she hissed. She wasn't even done half of speech.

"And, before you say anything, I will never ever date Drew in my whole entire life. Why? One answer, he's a fucking jack ass to me, and why would I be in love with a jack ass? So, don't worry, you can have this boy because I hardly give a shit at what he does in his life!" she growled.

Drew couldn't help but be taken back by this new side of May, he wasn't expecting her to explode like this. He looked at her so called, 'friends' and they, too, had the same expression as he did.

He couldn't help but feel hurt as the words left her mouth. Suddenly, he didn't want to be around her, it will just bring him more pain and it's not like he needs more of it anyways.

Drew stood up and looked at May softly, "Since we're done our project, I'll take my leave." he said, awkwardly to her. May stared into his emerald eyes, and she felt she did something extremely wrong.

Serena and Amanda stood there quietly as Drew left. They looked threateningly at May, "Glad to know how you feel about this. We are not friends anymore." Amanda clarified, "Go have fun by yourself, you loner."

"I hope you have nice life bitch." Serena affirmed, "Don't ever talk to us again, you piece of shit." May was left there all alone, and then the bell rung. She grabbed her books, and walked to her classroom.

She found Drew sitting with a bunch of his friends he had already made. She sat in the back, where she could think to herself. She was in an awful mood, she had negative aura surrounding her.

Even the teachers knew not to upset her.

She was repeating all the things she said to them, and she felt terrible for saying it out loud. But most of all, she felt ashamed and horrible for saying the things about Drew. May knew that he wasn't a jack ass to her, and she wasn't sure how she was going to fix this.

Drew was sneaking glances at May throughout the entire class, and he saw the painful and hurtful expression on her face. He knew that she said those things about him out of rage, but it still hurt him either way.

There was something about May that he couldn't stay mad at. No matter how he tried, he could never get her out his head. She was all he could think about.

* * *

It was finally lunch, and the bell rang. May mopped out of her classroom, and wonder where she could sit now. She couldn't sit with Brendan or Ash since they had basketball practice. And Gary was having another tutor session with his tutor. She thought about apologizing to Serena and Amanda, but she really didn't want to.

Maybe she would just go to the library, and drown herself in her own sorrows.

As she entered the Library, she saw a girl beside Gary scolding him. She giggled at the sight, his tutor was average-pretty but he seemed to be shrugging whatever she is saying to him, and she's rolling her eyes.

May smiled, and then walked off to look for somewhere to sit where no one could see her.

Meanwhile, Leaf was getting irritated by Gary, "How do you not get this?" she grumbled, and Gary looked at her aggravated. "You seem to be in a bad mood today." he added, changing the subject.

The long brunette rolled her brown eyes once again, how could she not be annoyed at Gary? Seriously, once they step out of this library, they're strangers. Not even a simple greeting.

"How could I not be?" she spat, and Leaf was trying her best to restrain herself from yelling at Gary. But she felt the need to. "What are you so mad about?" he asked, curiously. Leaf took a deep breath, "You know what, forget it."

The auburn hair teen couldn't help but worried about his tutor. She stood up, "That's it for today, and good luck on your test this week." she softly said as she ran out of the library.

Leaf didn't know why she felt like this. Whenever she was around Gary, she gets nervous, shy and all these mixed emotions will surface. It was like, he had her wrapped around his finger, and she was scared.

Never in her life, she had never felt so scared of herself, and someone else. Her heart beats quicker then usual, and she cared so much about what he thought of her. And her heart shattered whenever he just simply walked by her without saying a simple, 'hello'. All these thoughts were passing through as she walked down the halls in her locker. Once she finally opened her locker, her warm brown eyes, perceived something.

She was slowly falling for Gary, and she didn't like it one bit. "Shit." she muttered to herself.

There was twenty minutes left 'til lunch ended, and May decided to go search for a magazine near by. She stopped when she noticed that Gary was alone, looking stunned. She walked over to him, "Hey, what's up? I haven't talk to you in a while."

The auburn teen grinned at his good friend, May, "I know, it's been way too long. How have you been?" May took a seat beside him, "I'm fine, just a bit sad." she admitted, "I let my temper take over me again, and I said some awful things to Serena and May. They shunned me from our group."

Gary smirked, "You would do that. Do you think you're going to be alright with them again?"

May shrugged, "I'm not really worried about Serena and Amanda, but more likely about Drew. I said some horrible things about him, when he was right in front of me." Gary was still smirking, "Do you like Drew?"

"Hell no, I just feel bad." she replied.

"Alright," Gary responded, "You know you can still apologize to him today, it's doesn't hurt to apologize. You can do the same to your two friends." May wrinkled her nose, "I don't really want to ask forgiveness from my supposed, 'best friends'"

Gary chuckled, "Then how are you ever going to be friends with them again? And what about Drew? Are you going to say sorry to him?"

May shrugged, "Maybe for Drew, and they treat me like shit, Gary. Why did you let me be friends with them?" Gary smirked, "I don't know, I don't really care about them." May sighed, as the bell rang, "Well nice chatting with you, see you soon, Gary!" she sadly smiled and left.

Gary nodded, "See ya." He wished he could help out May, but that wasn't his style, getting involved in other people business unless it was serious. He was also troubled by the fact on how moody and upset Leaf was today.

* * *

At the end of the day, May wasn't able to avoid Serena and Amanda any longer. May was stopped by them, "How do you feel about yourself? Like shit? Because you should." Serena spat, "Stay away from Drew and Gary, got that? They're mine, ya whore."

Amanda snickered, "Oh, and tell Ash to call me."

May rolled her blue sapphire eyes, she couldn't believe how she was friends with them for her entire life. "It's kind of ironic when you're calling me a whore when you're after two guys who show no interest in me." she shot, "Seriously, get a life. You guys are pathetic, chasing after boys who don't even give a shit about you."

Serena glared at May, "You're such a bitch."

"Oh, are you talking about yourself again? A bitchy whore is the definition of you." retorted May. Amanda couldn't stand May, "More like you." she added. May laughed, "I'm the one who still a fucking virgin. So get the fuck out." as she marched off, incredibly pissed off.

"Don't worry May, we'll get you the next time." muttered Serena as she scowled at her.

What was she going to do now? What about cheerleading practices? Things were going to be awkward and uncomfortable now. May let out a heavy sigh as she walked home, and to think this all started because of a boy they couldn't get.

* * *

**I hope this was a bit more interesting, so May is parting from her 'good friends' what will happen now? And will Leaf be able to tell Gary how she really feels? Sorry guys for this sucky chapter, and the late update! please read and review. : ) **


	7. Unexpected Turns

**thank you for those who reviewed! :) it means a lot hearing back from you guys! and i'm so not sure of gary's eye color, but i think of it as a nice warm brown eyes? **

**disclaimer - i do not own pokemon**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Unexpected Turns**

**Normal POV **

A brunette in English class wasn't paying attention to her teacher. May Maple, couldn't help but wonder how her life would be from now on. Serena and Amanda detested her, and that meant, she was out of the loop.

And there was still another thing to worry about, how to apologize to Drew. She let out an exhausted sigh. A green hair boy was sneaking glances at the brunette, seeing how she was doing. He wanted to just get up and do nothing more but comfort her, telling her everything would be okay.

But he couldn't. The words she said about him was still haunting him. "Okay students, I have decided to go with a seating plan, since nobody is paying attention. You will not be able to change seats, or switch with anyone. That is final." Mr. Snyddon announced sternly.

The class groaned, "But, Mr. Snyddon!" a student protested, "We're not in elementary school!" Mr. Snyddon chuckled, "I know very well you guys aren't in elementary school, but since you guys can't show me any respect when I'm teaching, this will have to do."

May just frowned; she hoped she didn't sit beside any weirdoes. As the teachers were calling out the seating arrangements, the cheerleader brunette heard her name. "May Maple, and, hmm, let's see. Drew Hayden!"

"No way! I wanted to sit beside May!" a boy called out, "That's not fair, Mr. Snyddon! Why?"

"So not cool, teacher! Drew is supposed to be mine!" a girl spat, "May doesn't deserve him!"

Mr. Snyddon gave death stares to his students who were making a big fuss over something so little, "I will not tolerate with any whining. It's either you deal with it, or you get out and fail this class." he firmly stated.

Mr. Snyddon let out a sigh, "Alright, May and Drew, please sit right over there, please." he pointed at a spot beside the window. May grabbed her books and headed to the spot, as Drew did the same.

'This is seriously going to be awkward.' May thought, 'what on earth did I do to deserve this? But, I guess I could use this time to apologize right?' Drew didn't know weather he should be happy he was sitting beside the girl he liked, or to be sad since he felt he was being rejected.

As the two of them sat down, there was an uncomfortable silence between them. May just couldn't stay quiet anymore, "I'm sorry." she affirmed, "I never, meant the things I said about you. I was just too angry at my ex-friends that I lied to them."

Drew emerald orbs opened wide, he smirked, "I don't forgive you, June." he joked. He was truly happy to hear that his girl was lying to her friends. He just needed to know, if he still had a chance. May smiled at his smirked, she knew he had forgiven her. "Oh shut it, grasshead."

"Make me." he responded as he flickered a flock of green hair. She lightly punched him, "Maybe, I will."

Leaf was doing her work in math class, as Gary was watching her from behind. She sat right in front of him, and he couldn't help but to stare at her. It was bothering him that he didn't know what upset, yesterday.

He really wanted to help her, but he just didn't know how. The auburn hair teen decided he would confront her about it. He gulped, "Leaf." he said loud enough, only for her to hear.

She steadily turned around, "What?" she asked, tiredly. "What's bugging you?" he questioned, "Why won't you talk about it with me?" Leaf scowled, "It's nothing." she lied. The brunette was about to go back to her work, until he placed his hand on her small shoulders.

"Stop. I know when you're lying. Just tell me." he insisted. Leaf was getting extremely agitated, all she wanted to do was yell at him, but she wouldn't allow herself to so.

"C'mon, tell me!" he begged, "I want to help you." Leaf took a deep breath, "Stop irritating me! Look, I don't want to talk about it with you, because it's about you! I'm sick and tired of you ignoring me whenever you're with your friends. I hate it, you make me feel like shit about myself, and what am I supposed to do? You're embarrassed to show that you're friends with me!" she snapped angrily.

Gary's brown eyes widened, he was shocked by the way she spoke to him. Hearing those hurtful words angered him. "Who said we were ever friends?" he blurted, "I don't give a shit about you, and I don't even know why I'm concerned about you. I see it was wrong of me to show that I care."

Leaf was close to the edge. "And, I see it was wrong of me to fall for you." she whispered merely, "I knew you wouldn't catch me. Who would, though?" Leaf grabbed her books in a rush, and exited the classroom, leaving her peers shocked.

Everyone was shocked on how Leaf acted. Gary was drowning in his own guilt, and he desired to make things better. He stood up, and ran after her. His class mates were gossiping madly about them, saying, "I can't believe Gary is going after the nerd." or, "Holy shit. What the hell just happened?"

He ran as fast as he could to go after Leaf, but after searching for what it seems like hours, she was nowhere to be found. It was already half way through lunch, and he started frowning. 'Next time' he thought.

Leaf went straight to the bathroom to calm herself. She wasn't going to cry over a guy, she wouldn't let herself. It was pointless of her to do. She couldn't believe that she confessed to Gary, and she regretted every moment of it.

She was going to be made a laughing stock of the school. She rubbed her eyes, and took a deep breath. She heard the girl's bathroom door opening, and started to panic. "Shit." Leaf mumbled.

She watched the most popular cheerleader froze in her tracks. May Maple, looked happy as always. She noticed a long hair brunette in the washroom, and saw her upset face. It was then she realize that the girl in front of her was Gary's tutor. "Are you okay?" May asked in concern.

"I'm perfectly fine." Leaf lied as she gave May a big smile. May frowned, "You're lying." she stated, "You replied with, 'I'm perfectly fine.' Whenever a girl answers, 'I'm fine.' it means, no I'm not fine. Help me."

The long hair brunette was astonished by May's accurate theory, "You're right." Leaf responded, "I'm not fine." May gave her a soft smile; she walked over and gave her a hug. "Look, you don't have to tell me what's wrong, but if you need someone to talk to, I'm here."

She nodded, "Thank you." Leaf felt horrible, she assumed May would be bitchy like her friends, but she was wrong. May simpered, "Anytime, and since you're Gary's tutor, I'm guessing it's about him, why you're so upset. If it is, he's an ass in general, don't let him get to you."

And just like that, May left, and she never felt so proud for being able to help someone. Leaf felt her spirits lifting up, "Thank you." she spoke quietly.

Drew was at his basketball practice during lunch, and was working hard for his next game. Drew finally made a decision; he was going to ask May out after school. He was going to sweep her off her feet and make her, his.

Gary was still troubled by what Leaf told him. He couldn't get her out of his mind. "It was wrong of me to fall for you." The look on her face when she spoke was so incredibly sad and miserable. He wanted to apologize, and he also hoped for an explanation. The auburn hair teen was determined to find Leaf after school, and make her spill the beans.

"Why isn't the bell ringing, it's 3 o'clock." mumbled Drew, he was ready. At last, the bell rang, and he abruptly packed his belongings, and left. As he was walking towards her locker, he felt anxious. His stomach was forming into giant knots, and he tried to keep his composure.

'Take a deep breath' he thought, and then he saw the most beautiful girl walking towards him. "Drew?" she greeted with a slight confusion, "What are you doing here?" Drew stood there, trying to keep his cool.

"I was wondering, if you'd like to go out on a date with me on Friday night." he questioned coolly, as a smirked appeared across his face. She arched an eyebrow, "Are you kidding me?"

"What?" he shrugged, "Do you want to or not? I'm serious," he told her. Although he looked untroubled, inside he was panicking. He waited for response, which took forever for May to answer.

"No." she replied. His heart shattered once again, "What? Why?" She shook her head, "I don't know. This was sort of sudden, don't you think?" Drew was hoping he could go on a date with her, but his wishes came crashing down.

Seeing his sad expression, May spoke softly, "Why do you want to take me on a date?"

He looked up, embarrassed, "I like you." he confessed. As hearing those three simple words, her heart skipped a beat. She wished to hear more from him, "Why do you like me?" Drew gulped, "For you."

"What?"

"I like you, for you." he answered. May's sapphire eyes widened, she was speechless. It wasn't a typical answer, like, "Because you're beautiful," or, "Because you're hot." Approving his answer, she nodded her head, "Okay, I'll give you a chance."

His head shot up, "Really?" he questioned, trying to hide his happiness forming all over him.

"Yes." she replied with a smile. She stared right into his emerald green eyes, and she felt nervous all over. "Well, I have to go, but I'll see you soon." as she rushed out of the school.

Drew was exploding with happiness and joy.

He was content with life, as he walked out of the hallways. The two of them didn't know a small shadow was overhearing their conversation. She stepped out, with a disgusted look on her face, "I won't allow this to happen." she whispered in a jealous tone.

Leaf was at her locker, grabbing her books. She had to leave school as fast as she can, so she could get to work. When she closed her locker, she gasped out of terror. She was about to scream until she recognized the auburn hair teen, Gary Oak.

Her face turned red as a juice apple. "H-Hi." she stuttered, "W-What are you doing here?" Gary saw the blush on her face, and thought, how cute she looked. He let out a heavy sigh, "I want to apologize, I'm sorry. I also came looking for you, for clarification."

The brunette couldn't stop herself from burning up. "Uh, can we do this another time?" she spoke as she tried to escape. Gary wouldn't let her though. He grabbed her small wrist, "Stop trying to escape from me. I won't laugh at you. There's no need to feel embarrass. Just tell me, what did I do to upset you?"

She stared into his warm, bright, brown eyes. She never felt so safe before. "E-everything. The way you ignore me when we pass by each other. The way we act around one another once we stepped out of the library. I thought we were becoming friends. I was wrong though. You never wanted to become my friend because I was a nerd, and you just wanted my brains." She told him softly.

Leaf looked down at the dirty ground, unable to gaze into his eyes. Guilt was washing all over him, once again. "I'm sorry." he apologized, "I never meant those words and for you to feel like this." he replied, as he pulled her into a tight embrace.

"G-Gary!" she exclaimed. Her body was tensed due to the sudden affection that Gary showed her. As they stayed in that position for a while, her body began to relax. She hugged him back.

She wished to stay like this forever. He pulled apart, "I won't ignore you anymore." he promised her, "I promise." She nodded, "Okay." She still felt warm, and her face was pink. He flashed her a smile, "I'll see you, alright?"

She nodded, "Bye." She brought out her cell phone, and gaped at the time. "I'm late!"

The two friends were so lost in the moment, that they didn't realize somebody was watching them. Anger and hate filled up the young teenage girl as she saw Gary making a move on the nerd.

"This can't be happening." she stated, unimpressed.

* * *

**TA-DA! good? bad? review? :) please. and sorry for the late update! and short chapter :(( i didn't have the chance to edit the chapter, but if there's A LOT of mistakes, then i will ahah! **

**im sorry for the bad chapter :( **


	8. DRAMA ALERT

**yay another chapter i hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. if it sucks please tell me lol and if it rocks please tell me! :D ahaha, so how are you guys doing? good i hope.  
**

**oh and sorry for the long update ahah, i've been kind of busy! a lot of stuff happened, but it's all good now! a new semester just started for me, and i hope i'll be able to update more! thanks for waiting for so long. **

**disclaimer - i do not own pokemon**

* * *

**Chapter 8: DRAMA ALERT**

**May's** **POV**

My heart was beating furiously as the time came near. It was ten 'til eight, which meant he was coming soon. I inspected myself in the mirror, to finish off the final touches of my outfit. He wanted to take me out somewhere, but he refused to tell me where.

How was a girl supposed to dress when she doesn't know where she's going? Jeez, I just hoped this was okay. I wore a tight black short skirt with black nylons and a white laced top. A thin grey cardigan covered my bare shoulders and then a put a thick navy blue bomber jacket on to keep myself warm.

I grabbed a pair of tan coloured combat boots, and a cross-body purse to go along with my outfit. "May, your boyfriend is here." Max yelled as he was coming up the stairs. I ignored my brother, teasing since my heart was going to explode soon. I don't get it, why am I acting this way?

I never felt like this with anyone, and why did it just start happening? I took a deep breath before stepping out of my bedroom, and walked down the stairs. My sapphire blue eyes scanned the teenager boy in front of me.

His green silky hair looked the same likewise. He wore a black leather jacket, and I could see a grey hoodie under it, with a white t-shirt. It matched perfectly, with his dark washed jeans, and a nice pair of olive green vans.

Overall, he was the best looking guy I've ever gone on a date with. I still can't believe how nervous I feel. Why did I agree to go on a date with him?

Drew smirked as he watched me come down, and flicked his hair. I rolled my eyes, "Max, tell mom I'm going now. See ya." I said coolly as I rushed us out the door. "I saw your eyes checking me out, just now." he said confidently, "I know, don't be ashamed, no one could resist me."

Wow, conceited much?

I take back all the things I felt earlier. He doesn't deserve them, because in the end, he's just a nuisance.

"You know, maybe I should just go back." I replied, I wasn't in the mood to play games with him. Why did I even get nervous before? Drew looked at me, "Look, don't go. I wanted to take you somewhere."

"Alright." I responded, as he opened the car door for me. Just why can't I say no?

* * *

**Leaf's POV **

I let out a heavy sigh while I intensely glared at the stack of homework I have. This is what I get for trying to get ahead of all my classes. I wonder what Gary is doing right now. I bet he's probably partying with his group of buddies.

It must be nice, always having something to do and being surrounded by people who adore you. It was eight o'clock and I just can't focus on my assignments. Maybe, I should just give up for today.

"Leaf!" I heard my mother called for me from downstairs. I quickly left my room, and went to the kitchen, "Yeah, mom?" She gave me a warm smile, "Could you do an errand for me?" she questioned.

I stared into her dark yet shimmering forest green eyes, and wished that my own pair of eyes were similar to hers. Too bad though, I looked more like my father then my mother. "Sure. What is it?" I responded.

I haven't really observed her this closely in a while, she still kept her dark brown hair short, like a bob cut. Surprisingly, it suits her. She dressed as a professional woman, who works hard in her office.

"Go grocery shopping for me?" She grinned as she handed a piece of paper of the food we need, and a fifty dollar bill. "Alright." I replied, "I'll go now." My mother ran up to me and gave me a bear hug, "Aw thanks honey, I love you."

"C-Choking me, m-mom." I said as I was trying to breathe. My mom released me from the her deathly hug, "Sorry." I smiled half-heartedly, "It's alright. I'll see you when I get home okay?"

She nodded her head, "Yeah!"

* * *

**Normal POV**

May and Drew finally arrived to their destination. He parked in a deserted area, where only trees could be seen. "Where are we?" the teenager asked in confusion. He smirked, "A secret."

The brunette wasn't sure how if she felt safe or not. She couldn't help but thought wether he was going to rape her or not. Drew tapped on the passenger side window, "Are you coming out or not?" he asked.

"Yeah, I am." she answered. May was so caught up in her mind that she didn't even notice Drew leaving the car. Once she stepped out, she felt a nasty cold breeze that felt like she was turning into a human icicle.

"Follow me." Drew told as he took charge. He had brought a big black backpack with him, and he was going into the forest-like area. May wasn't sure if she wanted to go after him or not, but in the end, she did. It was better off then being alone in an unknown place.

After a few minutes of walking onto what it seems like the wrong path, her sapphire blue eyes widened in amazement. She had never seen anything that was so beautifully eye-catching yet so precious. They were standing on a huge wide rocky cliff. The sound of the waves softly crashing into the cliff was soothing to her ears. The full white moon stood out in the dark starry night sky. The ocean was tranquil, and everything was serene.

May was speechless. "Beautiful, isn't it?" Drew commented, "I've been coming to this place, ever since I moved here. I came by it when I got lost."

"Wow." she responded, not knowing what else to say.

"You're the first person, I've told." he said, as he was looking out, "I figured as much this would be the perfect place to take you on a date." The brunette genuinely smiled, "You're correct." she approved of the location.

Drew grabbed a blanket from his backpack and placed it on the ground, "Please sit." he insisted. May blushed slightly, she had never been on such a romantic date and being treated with such delicacy.

It was quite shocking that Drew was treating her this friendly. Somehow, it felt weird to have him being so nice kind towards her.

"Thank you." she said as she sat down. He brought out a thermos and two cups and poured steaming hot green tea. "Here." he spoke as he handed her a small cup. "Thanks." she smiled. Her cold fingers were being warmed up by the cup of tea.

Drew also took out two ham sandwiches, and passed one to her. May arched an eyebrow, and her face basically said what she thought. 'Just what the hell is this?' The green haired boy shrugged as he scratched the back of his head, "Sorry, these were the only food I was able to make without poisoning you."

May let out a small giggle, "Fair enough. I wasn't expecting you to cook an actual meal."

He couldn't help but feel offended by her, "Sandwiches are meals, so basically, I did make an actual meal."

"But you didn't _cook_ an actual meal." she responded. "But, it is an _actual_ meal though." he argued back.

"What are you talking about?" May retorted, obviously getting a bit riled up. Couldn't he just drop it, she thought.

"You didn't think I'd make an actual meal but here I am proving my point that I did make a real meal." he countered back. She was the one who started this, he thought quietly to himself.

"A sandwich is not a real meal. How is that a meal? It's more like a snack!" she stated.

"Maybe if you weren't a snorlax, then, it would be a meal." he spoke in a matter-of-fact.

"I do not resemble anything like a snorlax!" she exclaimed, completely agitated, "How am I snorlax?"

"After your incident with your old group of friends, you quit the cheerleading team, and I do know how much you love food." he positively answered.

May gasped in surprised, "How did you know I quit and know how much I love food?"

"It's spreading like wildfire, and it's quite obvious that you stuff your face in food whenever you can." he told with a slight smirk on his face. May crossed her arms, "And it's quite obvious to know how much confident you have in yourself, you cocky bastard."

He let out a chuckle, "You broke my fragile heart."

The brunette rolled her eyes playfully, "That's too bad, jerk."

* * *

Leaf grabbed her dark grey TNA platoon jacket from the coat rack, and put on her black canvas TOMS. The dark hair brunette ambled along the sidewalk to the grocery store. A cold breeze passed by, as she shivered.

"Should have brought some mittens and a scarf." she spoke, as she watched her breath come out like she was smoking a cigarette. It took her longer than she thought it would since she was so cold.

"Finally some warmth." she mumbled to herself. Leaf grabbed a yellow cart near her, and started walking to the produce section. She took out her list and glanced at it, as she grabbed the things she needed.

Next thing she required was milk. She snatched the chocolate milk and the normal milk. Then she decided she wanted some ice cream and a bag of chips. It was a Friday night, she wasn't doing anything special so, why not?

It wasn't like she was expecting any company... so to her, this seemed a fabulous way to start the weekend. In the end, she got ketchup chips and vanilla ice cream with chocolate sauce.

"I can't wait to eat this." she smiled in content.

Leaf skipped home happily, but then frowned when she saw a new car parked in her driveway. They certainly weren't her parents, she wondered who it could be. The brunette unlocked the front door, "Mom? Dad?" she called.

Leaf's jaw dropped along with everything else she was holding. "W-What is this?" as she tried to regain back her composure, and picking up the groceries. "Oh honey! Why didn't you tell me you were going to have a friend over?"

She looked over at the auburn haired boy, "Uh, I didn't know either." she truthfully responded, "But, can you give us some time? I would like to talk to him." Her mother gave her a suspicious look, "Alright dear, don't try to do anything, if you know what I mean." as she winked and took the groceries with her as she left.

Leaf turned red as tomato, "IT'S NOT LIKE THAT MOM." she shouted. Gary was taken back by her voice. He had never heard her raise her voice like that. She gave him her full attention, "Why are you here?"

"Is that any way to treat the guy you like?" he replied with a smirk. Leaf flustered madly, "W-What? Answer my question." she tried desperately changing the subject. Gary sighed, "I need help with math."

She blinked once, then twice, "That's it?" Somehow, she couldn't help but hope it was for something for. "Yeah, what else could it be?" he shrugged, "So would you please help me?"

The brunette wasn't sure if she wanted to accept or decline his request. A part of her just wants to sit down and watch a movie and eat all the junk food she got for herself, and the other part just doesn't mind it.

"I don't know..." Leaf answered, "What's in it for me?"

Gary laughed, "Hah, what do you mean what's in it for you? You always help me!"

"Yeah, but that was during school hours. This is a Friday night, AKA, lazy night. I want to watch movies, and eat all the junk food, I got for myself. Why on earth would I want to help you?" she replied calmly.

"But you like me." he pointed out.

Leaf felt her cheeks warming up, "Yeah, what about it?"

He smirked as he stepped closer to her, "Don't you want to help out the person you like?" Their faces were almost touching, and she was looking at his flawless, perfect face. She had never been close to anyone this attractive before.

It was making her heart pound insanely. "Maybe." she whispered ever so softly.

"What about it?" he asked with a grin, still in the same position. She gave up, he won. He had her wrapped around his finger, "Alright. Fine." He grinned as he patted her head, "Good girl."

"I'm not a dog." she grumbled.

He laughed, "So where should we settle down?"

"Let's just go to my room." she said as she led him up the stairs. Little did they know, Leaf's mother was spying on them. "Oh Leaf, you're growing up. I'm so proud of you. Oh no, if you're dad ruins this, I'm going to be so mad. He's going throw a tantrum, I'm going to have to distract him." she mumbled, as she started dialling her husband's cell number.

Gary stepped into her small room. There wasn't much to it, a small laptop, her twin size bed, a window, a desk, a small bookshelf, and her closet. It was pretty normal. Above her desk, was some pictures of her when she growing up.

Leaf caught what he was staring at, "Ah, don't look there!" she exclaimed as she try to push him away. He gave her his famous smirk, "But you look so adorable." he teased. "Very funny, but seriously, don't look at that." she replied, "We're here to do homework, and not look at my stuff."

"Anyways, how did you even find out where I live?" she questioned out of curiosity, "Stalker much?" she giggled, hopefully, it'll change the subject. "No. I got your address from Ash, who got it from Misty, your friend." he answered casually.

"I'm going to kill Misty." she murmured to herself.

"What?" he said since he couldn't hear her. "It's nothing, but make yourself at home. I'll get us some snacks, and stuff." she said as she left her room. She was proud of herself, she was sure that she was sounding 'normal-like' even if she was dying and freaking out on the inside.

She went to the kitchen, only to find a note from her mother, Lydia, that she was going out for a late dinner with her Father, Darren. Leaf rubbed her eyes to see if she was reading this correctly, but apparently her mother just left?

"It's alright. Just act normal." she told as she was pouring orange juice into two cups. She grabbed a bag of chips and headed to her room, once again. She found Gary sitting on her carpet with his books all out.

"Let's get serious." he declared, "It's killing me not being able to play basketball again."

"Well, maybe if you studied, you wouldn't have to go through this." she stated as she placed the food in front of them. "Are your parents cool with us in the same room?" the auburn haired teen announced out of no where.

The brunette kept her eyes on the floor, "What do you mean?"

He smirked, he loved teasing her. He grabbed her chin with his hand, "It could get dangerous, it's you and me. A boy and a girl. All alone in this room, all the privacy to ourselves." Gary smirked as he tilted her chin, making her gaze right into his eyes.

Leaf's heart began beating faster, and getting warmer. She thought it was getting quite warm in here. "B-But, we're just here for homework. I'm your tutor, and that's all you're here for. Other then that, you wouldn't even be here." she uttered.

"I guess so," Gary grinned, "let's get this work done! Teach me!"

* * *

An hour passed quickly for May and Drew's date. They finished eating Drew's homemade sandwiches, and in May's opinion, they weren't bad. They were actually tasty to her. Now they were lying on the ground, watching the stars.

It was really nice and relaxing, she never felt so comfortable around someone before. Being by Drew, she felt she could express herself anyway and not feel bad about it. "We barely know each other, Drew. How can you be so sure that you like me for me, and not for the lust?" May added, hoping things won't get awkward.

"I don't know. I guess it's something we both have to find out, June." he said, "I can't promise you anything, but truth is, I like being around you. You're fun." She smiled, "Thanks. You too."

They embraced the pleasant silence with each other, and gradually, their hands ended up together. It just happened. Their intertwined with one another, and May never felt so safe.

It was a perfect fit.

* * *

An hour passed, and it was close to ten o'clock at night. Gary let out a huge yawn, "One more question to go." Leaf sighed in relief, "Yeah! You can do it, you better get this one right." she encouraged.

"Just go through it slowly, step by step." Leaf added. After a few minutes, Gary started to break, "I can't do this!" he exclaimed, "Too much thinking!" But before Leaf could reply, his phone started ringing.

"Hang on," he said as he picked up the phone, "Hey Ashy-boy,"... "No, nothing really. I'm with my tutor, trying to do some math."..."Really? I would love to, but I'm not sure if I can go."..."Are you that stupid? I told you, I'm studying."..."I want to, but it'd be rude for me to just pick and leave."..."Maybe, I don't think she would want to."..."Fine, fine. I'll call you back to see if I can make it."

Leaf gave him a suspicious look, "You can go if you want. You don't have to bring me along." she told firmly.

Gary frowned, "I'm not just going to leave you when you just spent the night with me trying to help me study. Look, there's a party going on. Well, I wouldn't call it a party, but it's a small get together at Ash's, do you want to come?"

"Wow, you're actually being so considerate right now." responded Leaf, surprised, "But really, I hardly know Ash, or anyone there, expect you."

"Ouch," he acted as a knife just pierced his heart, "I'm pretty sure he invited Misty, too. C'mon it'll be fun. And plus, I'm sure he invited May as well. She's super nice to get along with."

The brunette shrugged, "I'm not like you. I can't be a social butterfly like you. It's nice of you to offer, but-" Gary interrupted," No buts. Look, just come this one time alright?" Leaf stared at him, "Why do you even want me to come?"

"Because, I made you waste your night helping me, the least I could do, is just make you go with me." he answered simply, "You never know what may happen." Leaf sighed heavily, she knew that he wasn't going to take no as an answer.

"Alright, let's go then."

Unfortunately, the young pair of teenagers watching the stars was interrupted by the noise of May's cellphone. She released Drew's soft warm hands as she reached for her cellphone in her bag.

She picked up her phone and pressed 'accept' on her screen, "Hello?"..."Uh, I'm with Drew right now, could he come?"..."Sure, we'll be there soon."..."Okay, see you soon." Drew arched an eyebrow, giving her a what-did-you-accept-look.

"We're going to go to Ash's small get together. His mom is going to be out for the weekend, so yeah. He wanted a small party." May said cheerfully, "So, I said we'll go." Drew's jaw dropped, "But, I never agreed to go."

"Yeah, I know. I guess you're going to have to deal with it then." she replied devilishly.

"HAH, if you think I'm going to listen to you and follow your command, you better think that again." he retorted with a smirk.

"Fine, I'll go and you stay." she huffed as she commenced to walk away from him.

Drew couldn't believe how stubborn this girl was. "Fine, you can walk there on your own." he announced as he was packing up his belongings. That was when May froze in a tracks, "You wouldn't." She was starting to panic a little.

The green haired teen smirked, "Maybe, I would."

"Drew, you can't do that, or else I'll never forgive you." the brunette confessed, "I will haunt your poor little ass if you do."

"Getting feisty, aren't we?" he smirked, "June, obviously, I was kidding. C'mon let's head back to the car." May relaxed, "Okay." They finally reached the car, and Drew handed the backpack to May.

"Go put that in the trunk as I heat up the car, alright?" he commanded.

"Why should I have to listen to you?" she stated in distaste. "Well if you don't, then I guess I'll leave without you." he jokingly threatening her. The brunette didn't want to find out if he was bluffing or not, therefore she obeyed.

Once May closed the trunk, she noticed that car moved away from her. "DREW!" she shouted angrily. Drew was smirking widely, and stopped the car. Just when she caught up to it, the car moved even further away from her.

"I'm going to kill him." she muttered vexedly. The brunette began running towards it and once she was close enough to touch the door, Drew would pull away from her once again.

The green haired teen was pissing him in laughter. He just loved teasing her. After about five minutes, he decided to stop, and let May in. May stepped in the car, and slammed the door shut.

She was completely irked by his actions.

"Had fun?" he spoke as he tried to lighten the mood. May's mouth twitched, "Did you think I had fun?" she responded loudly. "Woah, chill down ya hothead. It was just for fun." May had short temper, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING HOTHEAD YOU BASTARD."

"Do you need me to repeat myself, or are you deaf?" he teased her once again, knowing it'll make her annoyed.

"Of course not." she replied, "One day, I'll actually make sure I'll turn into a ghost and scare the living shit out of you."

"Because that's realistic." he commented.

"Well it is to me." she said as she crossed her arms and looked out the window.

* * *

It was ten thirty, and mostly everyone was here, expect for four people. Ash had Misty, Brandon, Serena and Amanda over. When May and Drew knocked on Ash's door, both of their faces were stunned who was there.

May blinked three times, hoping it was just her imagination.

Nope, too bad for May. "Oh, look it's May and Drew." Serena remarked in a sweet voice. It made May sick to her bones, and wanted to barf all over her. "Did you remember, May saying she'll never date Drew and yet here she is, just finishing her date with him?" loudly whispered Amanda.

Brandon gaped at the two of them, "Seriously? Never thought the day would ever come." he laughed hysterically at the two of them. May blushed uncontrollably as she grabbed the nearest object near her and threw it across the room, hoping it would hit the mark.

Unluckily, it was Ash's home phone.

It did. Right on the bullseye. "Shut the hell up, you pig." she demanded angrily, "Oh and you two can just go SUCK ON MY DICK, because you know why? THAT'S ALL YOU GUYS EVER DO."

Drew was somehow liking all the confident that May had. It was making her look twice as sexy then she already was. The redhead and raven hair boy just watched this all happen with amazement.

"Are you that dense to invite those two girls over?" whispered Misty, "I can already feel the tension in here. It's too intense for my liking."

Ash scratched the back of his head, "I kind of... forgot?"

Just then the door flew open, revealing another pair of teenagers. It was Leaf and Gary's arrival, "Are we late?" Gary questioned as he welcomed himself in Ash's house as if it was his home.

Leaf saw Brandon who also had a the same reputation as Gary who was having a melt down. "YOU BITCH!" he screamed at May, "MY HEAD IS POUNDING. YOU HAD TO THREW A FUCKING PHONE DIDN'T YOU."

"Leaf!" shouted Misty as she stood, ignoring what was happening. She hugged her brunette best friend, "How are you doing?" Leaf sighed, "I don't know to be truthful." Gary grabbed Ash's collar, "Why did you invite those two? Didn't you know that May and them were having a fight? And what the hell happened to Brandon? And why is that bastard here?" he demanded as he pointed at the green haired teen.

Drew heard his name, "Why do you have a problem with me here?" he inquired with a smirk across his face. "Oh dear lord," cried out May, "Why did I come again? Oh wait, that's right. ASHY-BOY over here didn't mention about having those two bitches over."

Amanda and Serena stood abruptly, "Who are you calling bitches, bitch." they said in unison. Everything was happening so fast for Leaf, and drama was just springing up out of no where.

"Misty, why are we here?" Leaf spoke, "Why am I here?"

"I could wonder the same thing." she answered, "I have no idea what's happening."

"For once, I'm on Serena and Amanda's side." mentioned Brandon, "You are such a bitch for chucking that phone at my face." May was getting riled up now, "And you were such a jerk laughing that we were on a date."

"Well sorry if it was so funny since I never imagined you two going out." he declared firmly. "Just admit it, May. You are a bitch." added Serena as she flipped her long wavy hair. May let out a sour, bitter laugh, "And just admit, you guys are the queen sluts of the school. That's something I would love to put on my resume."

Gary turned his head towards Drew, "What if I do?" He dropped Ash, and gave him his full attention. Drew chuckled, "Well that's not my fault then." Before the auburn teen could respond, Ash interrupted, "Jeez Gary, let it go. He's on the team, we're a family now. Got it?"

Gary let out a sigh in defeat, "Not for long," he mumbled.

Drew smirked as he held out his fist, "Truce?" Gary smirked, "Let's go for eye for an eye." as he made a swift punched on his cheek, causing Drew to stumble back. He smirked, "I see how it goes, getting rough aren't we?" while Drew threw one back for him.

Gary stumble back, "Good punch, you got there."

"It better be." Drew responded.

Leaf and Misty watched the whole situation with Gary and Drew. "Boys will be boys." remarked Misty. "You bet." agreed Leaf.

Serena and Amanda wanted to attack May. "You're so funny, May. You think you're so cool."

"Is that the best come back you got?" May responded, "Look, I don't want to argue with you, so if you just leave me alone, I'd be happy if you would. We're over. We're done. Our friendship is done."

"Obviously it's done. Didn't I make myself clear the other day?" Amanda said.

"Then, why are you guys being such bitches? To make you feel like you're better then everyone else? To make me feel like shit?" she voiced. "Ash, you better kick them out." Gary advised, "Clearly, they're at fault here. Do it now."

Ash sighed, "You're right."

He clapped to get everyone's attention, "Serena and Amanda, sorry but you guys are going to have to leave without any protest. If you don't, I'll call the police. LEAVE NOW." he demanded.

The black hair girl was about to break into tears, "Ash, why are you doing this to me? I thought we we friends."

Ash wasn't good with girls crying, so he pushed them out the door without responding to her.

"Well...that was something." Leaf spoke in a quiet voice, trying to lighten up the awkward ambience.

"OH MY GOD." Brandon shouted, "IS THAT YOUR TUTOR MAN? DID YOU SERIOUSLY BRING YOUR TUTOR HERE? SHE'S SUCH A NERD." Leaf felt paralyzed, like she couldn't move anything.

"Shut up, Brandon." demanded May and Gary in unison. "Jeez, what the fuck is wrong with you today?" May asked seriously, "When the hell have you become such a douchebag. Where are your manners here?"

Brandon was shocked, "But we're the popular jocks, and she's the nerd. She's not supposed to be here with us."

Leaf was surprised to see May and Gary stand up for her, and Misty wanted to punch this bastard's face. Ash didn't know what to do, so he stood there along with Drew. They both knew that Brandon was at fault here.

"She's not supposed to be here with us?" Gary repeated, "You know who else shouldn't be here?"

"Who?" Brandon questioned.

"You." Gary answered, "I knew you were self-centred and thoughtless, but I never thought it would be to this extreme. Seriously, but, I can't even express how mad I feel." Brandon snickered, "Since when did you become so soft-hearted. You know, you would never even stand up for someone like her. And you May, you wouldn't even care about people like her."

Brandon let out a sigh, "Yeah, I'm out. Fuck you guys." as he exited the house.

"Wow. What just happened?" Misty spoke, "That was a lot of drama, under two hours. I'm pooped." Leaf nodded her head, she had no idea what to say. Drew also had the same reaction as Leaf. Ash scratched his head, "It wasn't supposed to be like this."

"No shit, sherlock." Gary commented. The auburn haired teen, looked at Leaf who looked rather confused. He placed his hand on her shoulder, "I know I said it'll be fun, and that was not fun at all. I'm sorry." he apologized.

"Did THE Gary Oak, just apologized?" May shockingly said to Ash. "Am I hearing things?" Misty stood there, out of place. "Does he usually never do this?" she asked in curiosity. May nodded her head, "He never apologize. NEVER."

Leaf blushed since she was aware of all the attention had been centred on them, "Yeah, it's alright." she said softly. "Well, since we're all here, shall we play a drinking game?" suggested Drew, "I still see booze out in the open."

"I guess, it'll be such a waste to not use it, after all the work I put in getting that." added Ash.

* * *

**i'm just going to end it here! i hope you liked this extra long chapter, and plus, i was too lazy to edit some stuff... so please be kind. so sorry if there were a lot of grammar mistakes, i'll probably fix them after the story is done. haha. **

**thanks for reading and reviewing! means a lot! **


End file.
